What Could Happen?
by freebird22259
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi are sent on a two week mission. Along the way, they meet old friends and make new enemies. What could possibly happen in two weeks? KakaxSaku. Rated for lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Day 1

**Author's Notes: I'm back! You should be scared….really scared. MWUHAHA! Anyway, a lot of people liked my last two fics, so I am writing another one. I had such a hard time trying to decided what to write about. So, here it goes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The truth shall set you free….but first, it shall piss you off!**

**Ch. 1: Day One**

Tsunade called Kakashi into her office. They took a seat and she began.

"We have reason to believe that some rogue Mist Nin are planning to attack Konoha. Your job is to infiltrate their hideout and collect information. You have two weeks. Two days for the trip up, seven days to collect information, three days to rest, and two to get your asses back here. Kakashi I know you just came back, but we've missed your expertise for nearly two years now."

"I understand Lady Hokage. So who will be my teammate for this mission?"

A 21 year old Sakura looked in the mirror at herself: her forehead had shrunken just a little bit, her hair was to her lower back, and her body had finally gotten as curvy and filled out as Anko's, except she was a little more top-heavy (wink-wink). Her emerald eyes had darkened a shade when Kakashi left. Sakura instinctively looked at her table to the picture of Team 7. She took a deep breath and sat down.

"I miss you guys. Sasuke left nearly 10 years ago, Naruto has been gone for 5, and Kakashi's been gone for nearly 2. I miss you the most Kakashi. You were there for me when my world was falling apart. You were there when Sasuke left and when Naruto left. You promised to come back, but I'm still waiting."

_**Flashback:**_

_**Kakashi stood in her doorway as she cried on her couch. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.**_

"_**Why do you have to leave too?!"**_

"_**I'm sorry Sakura. I need some time away from all this. I need time to…think and cope. I'll come back one day, I promise. I'll even come back just to see you make Jounin."**_

"_**Is that your way of telling me that you're never coming back?"**_

"_**Sakura, don't underestimate yourself. You are a very strong woman. You have learned from some of the best. You'll do fine."**_

"_**First Sasuke, now Naruto, and then you? How many people do I have to lose before I am truly dead inside Kakashi?! How many times can I break my own walls to let someone in and then have them take a piece of my heart when they leave me?!"**_

"_**I don't know Sakura. I'm sorry. I'll be back, I promise. I'll be back within three years. Tsunade has given me five years leave, but I don't think it will be that long."**_

_**Kakashi gave her a quick hug before he vanished in a poof of smoke.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura sighed again and went into her bathroom. She stripped and turned on the hot water, letting it flow down her voluptuous body. She pulled out her favorite cherry scented shampoo and wash her long, silky hair. She got out of the shower and wrapped her hair in a towel, before slipping a rather short towel on. She brushed her teeth before opening the door and throwing her towel into a random corner. As the towel landed, she heard a sharp intake of breath. She looked at the corner, and guess who was standing there…..Kakashi. Sakura forgot that she was naked and ran up to him and embraced his bare chest. (It was very hot, so he took his shirt off).

'_Damn I just got back and already I find a naked woman in Sakura's apartment. I wonder who she is. She has a great body and look at that chest! I'd like to…'_

"You came back! I thought that I would never see you again!"

"I….umm….miss….you're naked."

"I….what? OH!"

Sakura desperately searched around for her towel, which was on Kakashi's head. She quickly grabbed it and put it on before she gave him a small smile and sat down on her bed.

"Can you tell me where Haruno Sakura is?"

"What?" she looked dumbfounded.

"Haruno Sakura. She used to live here?"

"She still does."

"Are you her roommate?"

"I….No Kakashi I am not her roommate."

"Okay, I'm confused." he scratched the back of his head and looked at Sakura nervously.

"I suppose you wouldn't recognize me. You haven't been here for nearly two years. I mean since then my hair has grown out, I filled out, the forehead has shrunken, and I became Jounin."

"Still confused."

Sakura looked at him and sighed before unwrapping her hair. Long pink tresses fell onto her shoulders. Kakashi was dumbfound. The woman he had just been thinking perverted thoughts about was Sakura! He leaned against the wall and sighed.

"I never realized that a person could change in such a short amount of time."

"It wasn't a short amount of time Kakashi. It was nearly two years. I missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too. So, you made Jounin. I can't believe I missed that."

"You must not have read the chart Tsunade gave you. I'm assuming that you're here because of our mission?"

"Yes. No I didn't read them. Maybe I should start doing that."

He took out the file and looked at it. Sakura busied herself with getting ready to leave.

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_**Age: 22**_

_**Height: 5'8**_

_**Hair: Dark Pink**_

_**Eyes: Dark Emerald Green**_

_**Weapon of Choice: Shuriken, Kunai, Swords, Bow and Arrow, Metal Fans, Sickle**_

_**Specialty: Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Hand-To-Hand Combat, Long Range Combat, Medical Jutsus**_

_**Strong Areas: Chakra Control, Strength, Speed, Stamina, Stealth, Accuracy, Invasion Tactics, Medical Jutsus, Interrogation Tactics, Undercover Missions, etc.**_

_**Teammates: None**_

_**Sensei: Tsunade (Lady Hokage: Present Sensei) and Kakashi (Copy Nin: No Longer Sensei)**_

_**Summoning Jutsus: Can summon: Slugs, Spiders, Dogs, Cats, Hawks, Toads/Frogs**_

_**Comments From Sensei: She is a very strong woman, who strove to prove herself worthy after her teammates left. She almost surpasses me in medical knowledge and strength. Summoning capabilities are amazing. Her specialty is summoning Pakkun and Kasumi. Prefers to work alone, unless she trusts the other person. **_

_**D-Rank Missions In Last Two Years: 20**_

_**C-Rank Missions In Last Two Years: 40**_

_**B-Rank Missions In Last Two Years: 78**_

_**A-Rank Missions In Last Two Years: 105**_

_**S-Rank Missions In Last Two Years: 210 (I know that's a lot, but I'm tired of everybody saying she's weak, so I made her strong. GRRR!)**_

_**Longest Mission Sent On In Past Two Years: Supposed to take 8 months, returned in 2.**_

_**History In Past Two Years: Mom and Dad died. Became Chounin shortly after, two weeks after becoming Chounin became Jounin. Finished medical training, trains students, teaches her new jutsus to medical staff. Very effective in combat as well. **_

_**Favorite Spot To Hang Out: The Bar**_

Kakashi closed the file and looked at her. She was finally dressed and had put her long hair into a braid.

"You've been pretty busy since I left."

"Yeah, I finally achieved my goal. I became Chounin two days after you left and after a week, I became Jounin. I've been doing a lot of missions since then."

"I'm proud of you Sakura."

"Thanks, but you only read about the stuff I can do. Just wait till you see me in action."

She smiled and winked at him before she turned back around and grabbing her bag. After she turned around, she noticed that his shirt was back on. She tied on her shuriken holster and kunai pouch and grabbed her metal fans. (They're small, but really sharp.)

"So when did you learn to summon Pakkun?"

"While you were here, but after you left, I perfected the technique. I can summon all kinds of creatures now."

"So I read."

"Come on Kakashi, I don't want to be late."

They took to the rooftops and soon entered the forest. About halfway through the mission, Sakura grabbed Kakashi's arm and pulled him back into the shadows.

"What the he…" Sakura put her hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet."

He stopped squirming and looked down the road they had been traveling on. Two people were walking down the road. The first boy looked to be about 22 and another boy looked to be about 23. Sakura made some quick hand seals and her hair turned black, her eyes ice blue, and she had on a tight, red dress that came to mid-thigh and a pair of black high heels. Kakashi's hair turned dark red, his eyes dark green, and he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a tight black tee-shirt. She handed him a mirror so he could see what she did. His Sharingan was completely gone and his hair had been made to look short. She pushed him out of the tree and onto the ground. He landed easily and watched her jump down, her dress fanning out so he could see her…black, lacey thongs?! She landed just as easily even though she had those high heels on.

'_Sakura wears thongs?! Who would have guessed that? It did look hot though. NO! Don't think like that, she's your student!' **'Ex-student. It's not wrong for you to want to bang her now.'** 'Hentai.'** 'You would know, I'm part of you.'**_

Sakura tapped him on the shoulder and they walked onto the uneven road. Sakura was still as graceful as ever and Kakashi couldn't help but wonder when she had change so much. She walked up to one of the boys and gave them a big smile.

"Hi, can I help you…?"

'_Woah, her voice is higher than normal.' thought Kakashi._

"Ayla and this is Kyo. Would you happen to know where the nearest town is?"

"Do I know you? Your chakra signature seems familiar."

"I don't know, what's your name?"

"Nar…."

"It's not important." the second boy fixed the first with a cold glare.

"S-Sasuke? Naruto?"

As soon as she said the names, the boys appearances faded. It was indeed and older looking version of Naruto and Sasuke, who both still looked the same, except a little more muscular and taller. ()

"How do you know us?"

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and got behind Sakura and tried to grab her arm, but she flipped behind him and grabbed his arm and knocked the kunai out of his hand. They all looked at her dumbfounded. She passed him to Kakashi and performed a few hand seals and the jutsu disappeared. Sakura was left standing in her underwear, lacey black thongs and all! They guys just stared at the girl they thought they didn't know, and turned around to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Naruto. It's me." he let go of Sasuke, who was still staring at Sakura, who was pulling her clothes out of her bag.

"Your clothes are in your bag Kakashi."

"Thanks."

"So, who's the girl?"

"Aww, Naruto-kun, you don't recognize me either?"

"Should we?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun, you should. I guess I don't blame you. The last time you saw me, I was a weak 12 year old girl. Just look at me now." she had her uniform on and twirled around, so they could see her nice curves.

"Who are you? How is it that you were able to get behind me? How did you come up with that jutsu?" Sasuke truly looked confused as did Naruto.

Sakura sighed and walked up to Sasuke and whispered in his ear.

"The last time I saw you, I professed my undying love for you and you left me lying on a bench."

His eyes widen with realization. He stood there in shock as she walked up to Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"The last time I saw you, you left me with nothing but Kakashi and a charm bracelet."

Naruto's eyes widened as well, but he spoke.

"Sakura-chan, is that you?"

"Yes. I've changed a lot since the last time you guys have seen me."

"We've…uh…noticed."

"So nice of you to finally speak Sasuke. Now I want to give you something."

She walked toward him with a smile and just before she reached him, she pulled her arm back and smashed it into his face. He went flying back through two trees before he finally landed in the river. Sakura ran up to see him stand up, with a bloody, broken nose and a huge bruise on his cheek.

"You bastard! I can't believe you left like that! You left ten years ago and you expect me to be okay about it! You left me on that Goddamned bench and didn't even really say goodbye! I told you how I felt about you and all you could do was stare at me!"

He walked up to her and looked her in the eyes. She could see that his eyes were slightly glazed over.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

"What?" her expression turned to one of shock.

"I'm sorry Sakura. You're right, I shouldn't have left like that. I missed you guys. Now I can come home because Itachi and Orochimaru are gone."

Sakura looked at him and smiled before she gave him a hug. She placed her hand over his faced and healed it. She turned around to Kakashi and Naruto. She ran and hugged Naruto with all her might and nearly broken his ribs. (TEEHEE!)

"I thought tat I would never see any of you again!"

"We're back now. So don't cry okay."

"I'm won't, I haven't cried a tear since Mom and Dad died."

"Your parents died?"

"Yes, that's why I wanted to become Jounin. Mom said that she wanted me to be the best, so I've tried hard to be."

"You're doing a good job Sakura-chan."

"Okay Sakura, let's camp here."

"Okay Kakashi."

**Author's Note: YAY! I made a happy chapter! In the next chapter, I will tell what happens while they are camped out. I may post that later tonight. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1: Campsite

**Author's Note: Hiya! Okay this is my second chapter. Let's see what happens at the campsite. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I did it all for the cookie. MMM. The cookie. MMM. So you could take that cookie and stick it in my yum, stick it in my yum, stick it in my yum! ().**

**Ch. 2: Day 1: Campsite**

Sakura walked towards the waterfall while the guys talked. She stripped off all of her clothing, aware of the eyes that followed her every move. She jumped into the water and swam towards the bottom and did a jutsu tat warmed the water. (wouldn't that be nice?) She swam back to the top and stood up and let the water fall down her creamy body. She got into her bag and pulled out her cherry shampoo and body wash. She shouted over her shoulder, into the bushes.

"Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto, if you're going to watch me bathe, the least you could do is join me."

"How the hell did she know we were here?"

"You didn't mask your chakra very well Sasuke-kun. Oh, and before you ask how I heard you, I have heightened all my senses since you've been gone."

The men reluctantly crawled out from under the bush and began to strip till they were in their boxers. Sakura had slipped on a pair of boy shorts and a bra before inviting them out. The followed her through the warm water, fascinated at how she made up the new jutsu.

"Thanks for not killing us Sakura-chan."

"It's not a big deal Naruto. I stopped being that shy little girl two years ago. Besides, you aren't the first guys to see my body, you're just the first to see my body and live to tell it."

They looked at her a little confused. She sighed at their ignorance when their minds were on how she looked.

"Missions guys. Missions."

"Oh." they said.

They all washed up and got of out the water a dried off. Sakura, to everyone's surprise, stripped right in front of them and began to pull new clothes on. They were all going to have dreams tonight…inappropriate dreams…of….Sakura. She stood up in her black, tight short-shorts and short, tight black tank top. Her skin glowed in the moonlight and they were all looking at her long legs. She looked, to say the least, gorgeous. She turned around, giving them a nice view of her rear and pulled out two scrolls.

"What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Ummm…don't we always have rice and fish when we're on missions?"

"Not anymore. I developed a new technique that allows people to seal a complete dinner inside a tiny, pocket-size scroll. As much of it as you want in fact and it's still hot and tastes fresh."

Sakura handed each of the guys a scroll and did a few hand seals. Sasuke looked down in his hands and found two tomato sandwiches. He about jumped up and down. He hadn't had tomatoes in years. Naruto had a giant bowl of chicken ramen, he did jump up and down. Kakashi had a bento box. Sakura pulled her own scroll out and laid it on the ground. She did an intricate set of hand seals and a giant plate of fried chicken, a giant bowl of mashed potatoes and gravy, a bowl of corn, a pan biscuits, and a bowl of butter appeared on a blanket. All the guys mouths were watering and they sat down on the ground and began to eat. (Yes, they had a Sakura style KFC dinner! I love chicken!)

"Sakura, who made this yummy food?"

"I did."

"It's so great Sakura."

"Thank you Sakura."

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome guys. Do you want some tea?"

"Sure." they all said. Sakura opened another scroll and started to pour the tea.

"So, how did you come up with all these new jutsus?"

"I don't know. I was just messing around one day and started to make all these new jutsus."

"Do you have any deadly ones?"

"Yes. I could touch you right now, on your wrist and kill you in less than three seconds."

"Really, how so?"

"I shoot my chakra through your veins and manipulate your blood cells so that they will start to eat your flesh from the inside out. They, you are nothing but bones. Nice isn't it?"

"Yeah….nice."

"You're demented you know that?"

"Yes Sasuke I know that."

They continued to eat until Naruto asked another question.

"Do you know how to summon creatures yet?"

"Yes. I can summon dogs, cats, spiders, slugs, hawks, toads/frogs, and even snakes."

"Snakes?"

"Toads/frogs?"

"Dogs…never mind, I forgot that I read that in your file."

"Yes."

"Who're your favorite summons?"

"Kasumi and Pakkun."

"Pakkun?"

"Kasumi?"

"Yes Kakashi's dog and my hawk."

"Can I see your hawk?"

"Yes Naruto."

Sakura bite her finger and did the hand seals. A beautiful black hawk with ice blue eyes appear in a whirl of Sakura petals. She landed on Sakura's arm.

"How may I help you Sakura?"

"Kasumi, these are my friends I was telling you about."

"Oh, the foxy child, the Copy Nin, and Mr. Cold Pants over there?"

"Yes, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke, in that order Kasumi."

"How do you do?"

"Mr. Cold Pants?"

"You were very cold when you were younger."

"True…touché."

"That will be all Kasumi."

"Yes Sakura."

Kasumi nipped her ear before she exploded in flames and was gone. Sakura smiled at her feet because she knew that hey were proud of her now.

"So, what else can you do?"

"I can control sand."

"What?"

"After everybody left, Gaara and I became close friends. He taught me his secrets."

"That's….strange. I never thought that he was the friendly type."

"Well, for about 6 moths, we were a couple. However, I ended the relationship before anybody got hurt. People didn't approve of our union."

"…"

Sakura got up and closed all the scrolls again before crawling into her tent for a minute. As soon as she was inside though, she stiffened. They guys were about to be attacked and they didn't even know it. She did a few quick hand seals and went invisible. She crawled out of the back of the tent where she cut it open and scanned the area. The boys were still talking. Then, Sakura saw the attacker. She ran up the tree and tied him up with chakra strings. She hauled him onto her should and jumped to the ground. The guys had seen that part, but they didn't know what was going on. Sakura undid the jutsu and faded back in. The let out heir breath and Sakura tied the man to a tree and began to interrogate him. The guys just sat back and watched her.

"Who do you work for?"

"If you untie me, maybe we can have some fun honey."

"Fuck off. Who do you work for?"

"Come on baby, I'd like to feel up those nice big tits of yours." he regretted that because the next thing he knew, a kunai was sticking in his hand.

"I said, who the fuck do you work for?"

"I'll never tell you, bitch!" Sakura stuck another kunai in his other hand.

"I work for Usagi Hibiki."

"Why were you after us?"

"…" Sakura pull a shuriken out a stuck it in his leg.

"You killed his brother."

"What was his brother's name?"

"…."

"What was his brother's name?"

"…" Sakura roughly wiggled the kunai in his hands until he let out a pained scream.

"Kyo…..his name was Kyo!"

"Thanks for the information."

Sakura touched her index finger to his wrist and in three second, his body was nothing but bones. She pulled her chakra strings back and picked up her weapons before turning around. The guys were all wide eyed and they were staring at her.

"What's wrong, never seen an interrogation before?"

"Not like that."

"Get used to it."

Sakura went to wash the blood off her hands, while the guys talked.

"She's scary now."

"I know, but she's a better ninja too."

"Better? She the best out of us right here. I could even copy any of her jutsus. It's amazing."

"I bet she could get that mask of you now Kakashi."

"Probably, but I don't want to."

"Sakura, how nice of you to join us again."

"Suck up."

"Now, now there is no need for name calling Naruto."

Sakura sat down and pulled out another scroll. It was getting hot that night. They guys watched her as she did the hand seals. After the scroll opened, she offered them some of her treat.

"You have ice cream too?"

"Yes, it's good on hot nights…or when you want to get kinky in bed."

All the guys fell over and Sakura laughed. They sat up with a groan and looked at her.

"I was just joking."

"Joking…right joking."

They ate their treat in silence before they all go sleepy.

"Who wants first watch?"

"Oh, there will be no need for that."

"Why?"

"I developed a new jutsu that allows me to conceal our camp. It even conceals the sounds coming from inside the camp."

"That's so awesome!"

"I put the jutsu on when we got attacked, so we'll be alright. However, I ripped my tent open when I saved you guys. I need to sleep with one of you."

"Naruto and I share a tent, so you can sleep with Kakashi."

"Is that okay Kakashi?"

"It's fine by me."

All of the sudden, it got cold. (It does that in the area they are camping in). Sakura shivered and crawled into her old tent and picked up another scroll. She produced two blankets and four pillows. She gave one set of pillows and a blanket to Naruto and Sasuke and kept the other for her and Kakashi.

"You have to sleep close to each other for warmth. I've been here before, so I know. You can't do any jutsus while I have the shield up. It will make it fade out for a minute then reappear, so swallow your pride and do as I say."

They all nodded and went into their separate tents. Kakashi pulled off his shirt and vest and slipped under the blanket. Sakura huddle as close to him as she could and he could feel her shivering. He pulled her closer and she stopped shaking. His touch was like fire to her. She hated having heightened senses sometimes. He felt her nipples harden at his touch and he looked down at the top of her head.

'_So, she likes me? That's not possible…is it? What do I feel for her?"_

'_**I like him? What the hell! When did that happen?'**_

Sakura snuggled closer and put her mouth near the crook of his neck. He felt her hot breath and nearly got an erection. How long had it been since he was this close to a beautiful woman? He couldn't remember. Soon, Sakura was asleep and Kakashi was left to think.

'_When did I start liking her?' **'After you left her all alone just like the others.'** 'Shut up.' **'It's true. You know you love her. You know she loves you. You guys have for a long time, ever since Naruto left. You got closer after that.'** 'You're right, but it's not morally correct.' **'Why not?'** 'She's my student…ex-student. Why am I fighting with myself?'_

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto were talking.

"Do you think tat Sakura looks really hot now?"

"Umm…Naruto…I…"

"What?"

"Sakura looks super hot, but she's Kakashi's."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you see the way they look at each other?"

"Yeah, so what? I can still dream and imagine and talk."

"Yeah, so can I, but it's not gonna change anything."

"So you do still like Sakura?"

"I….umm…."

"YOU LIKE SAKURA!"

"Shut up, dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

Sasuke and Naruto continued to fight while Sakura and Kakashi slept. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Me thinks I'll put in lemons, but alas I don't know. What's gonna happen? Only I know. MWUHAHA!!!! Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Day 2

**Author's Note: Please excuse any spelling errors. I was reading through my other chapters and realized I had a few. Oh well, I'm not perfect. Well, let's see what happens on day 2.**

**Disclaimer: That which does not kill me…had better run pretty damn fast!**

**Ch. 3: Day 2**

Sasuke and Naruto left for the village after saying a quick goodbye. Sakura and Kakashi were hopping through the trees, when a small building came into view. They consulted the mission scrolls and realized that was the building they were supposed to infiltrate. Sakura closed the scrolls and put them back in her bag.

"I'll be back in about 5 minutes Kakashi. Then we can go home."

"What?"

"You'll see."

Sakura did some hand seals and went invisible. She ran past the guards, but before she entered the complex, she did an experimental jutsu. It worked though. She could see where all their people and traps were. She ran past everything and stood in the middle of the complex. She did more hand signs and a bunch of scrolls came flying into her pockets. She ran like hell back to Kakashi because her jutsu was about to wear off. She just reached him when she started to fade back in. After they were about an hours time away, Kakashi started to talk.

"Why did you take us this far away from the complex? I thought that we were supposed to be watching them and gathering information."

"I did get the information."

"How?"

"I did one of my new jutsus. It copies all important scrolls and sends them to me. I have to be right in the center of the village or complex for it to work though."

"Really? That would make things a lot easier. How did you get past all the traps?"

"Jutsu."

"You just made some really handy jutsus didn't you?"

"Yes."

"So, what do we do now?"

"I'll send Kasumi with the scrolls and mission report. Then, we can do whatever we want to for the rest of our mission time."

Sakura summoned Kasumi and handed her the report and scrolls, along with a note for Tsunade. She thanked her friend before she disappeared.

**With Tsunade:**

"Thank you Kasumi." The bird disappeared before Shizune talked.

"What is it Tsunade? Do we need to send back up?"

"No, the mission has been completed. Hold on and I'll explain after I read this note from Sakura."

_**Tsunade, **_

_**I have developed new jutsus that would be a big help in ninja life. I don't know how many people can perform them though. After a period of time, they wear off as well. One makes a person invisible, another makes all traps and persons in the surrounding area glow so that you can see them, and the other copies all important scrolls in the complex or village and puts them in your pockets. I think that I should only teach them to a few ninjas. We wouldn't want every ninja to get lazy on us.**_

_**Sakura**_

"Well, it seems has developed new jutsus. They could come in handy on extremely difficult missions. She really is a bright girl isn't she."

"Yes Tsunade-sama she is."

**With Kakashi & Sakura:**

"So, where do you want to go?"

"Let's go see Gaara. I've been needing to catch up with him. Besides, we're here anyway."

They walked through Suna until they reached the Kazekage's building. Kakashi waited outside while Sakura went to talk to Gaara. She knocked on the door and heard cursing from inside.

"What do you want?!" he shouted. Sakura was smirking at him because he wasn't even looking at who had come to see him.

"Well Gaara, if you're going to be that way, maybe I should just go home."

"Sakura? Is that you?"

"Yes, I've….changed since the last time you saw me."

"I can see that." his eyes were on her chest.

"My eyes are up here Gaara." his head shot up and he gave her a smirk.

"Sorry. It's just so…"

"Noticeable. Yeah, I know."

"Not the word I was going to use, but a good one." Sakura eyed him and gave him a hug.

"So, how have you been doing?"

"Fine. You?"

"Okay. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke came back yesterday."

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Well, I don't know what to say. Congratulations?"

"Sometimes you're so…ignorant Gaara!"

"I know." he gave a her smirk.

"I have to go, Kakashi's waiting."

"Kakashi?"

"I was on a mission."

"Oh. Okay, bye." he waved and she left.

Kakashi could hear Sakura stomping down the hallway, cursing loudly. She threw open the door and looked at Kakashi.

"Can we go to the bathhouse Kakashi?"

"Sure."

Sakura led Kakashi to the bathhouse, which was closed. A woman, who he thought he should recognize, was at the front desk, reading a magazine.

"The bathhouse is closed today."

"Hey Temari."

"Sakura? Wow, you look great."

"So do you. Can Kakashi and I use the bathhouse?"

"Sure. "

"Thanks Temari."

She slipped Temari a candy bar scroll and walked in the bathhouse.

"It's a co-ed bathhouse Kakashi, so I suggest you wear a towel or something if you don't want to be seen naked."

Sakura slipped off her clothes, except for her bra and underwear and slid into the hot water, back against the wall. Soon, Kakashi joined her. She looked up and eyed him inconspicuously before closing her eyes again. She heard Kakashi sigh and looked up to realize that he didn't have his favorite book.

"Where's your book?"

"I was so happy to see you again that I forgot it." she could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I'll be right back."

Sakura slipped out of the water, Kakashi eyeing her backside, and walked toward her bag. She pulled out another scroll and did some hand seals. She produced the entire Icha Icha collection. She came back with two of the newest books and handed one to Kakashi. He looked down at the title: Icha Icha Cherries. Sakura's was Icha Icha Transformation.

"When did you start reading Icha Icha?"

"After you left. Well, it was actually after Jiraya used me for inspiration."

"WHAT?!"

"Read the book, you'll see."

By the time they finished their bath, Kakashi was having very bad thoughts about Sakura.

'_No, I can't like her! I can't!'** 'Why? It's not like she's off limits. She's not with anyone…that you know of.'** 'No, I don't like her like that!'** 'Tell that to your erection'**_

Kakashi looked down into the water and sighed. Sakura, thankfully, was still reading her book. Her foot brushed against his leg as she stretched.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. So, where are we staying tonight?"

"There's a little motel just a few minutes walk from here. It's pretty clean and nice. I've had to stay there many times. I'll pay."

"No, I'll pay."

"Okay."

Sakura stood up and Kakashi watched the water slide down her toned body. He felt his erection throb and when she turned around, he quickly jumped out of the pool and grabbed a towel. After they got dressed, they headed toward the motel.

"Konnichiwa Sakura."

"Hey Kankuro. You work here part time now?"

"Yeah. Any money helps."

"I'd like to get one room, two beds."

"Sorry, we only have one room with one bed open."

"That's fine."

"Here's your key."

"Thanks."

Sakura started to walk, but looked down at her key number. She smiled because she knew that he had just given her and Kakashi the best room. She walked up to the door on the second floor and opened it up. It had a large bed with black silk sheets. The room had a large bathroom with a tub large enough for five people. Kakashi looked around and gave her a smile.

"You've made new friends haven't you."

"You have no idea."

They settled in and put their things away. Sakura pulled out her wallet and took a look at her money there was roughly $1000 in there. (She saved most of her money from missions, she has more, but doesn't carry it with her.)

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Get a drink. Let's call room service."

"Room service?"

"Yeah, I get room service. I'm special I suppose."

Sakura picked up the phone and ordered five bottles of sake and she changed into a different outfit. She put on a pair of red short-shorts and a tight black tee-shirt. She plopped onto the bed and sighed.

"I love the feel of silk running across my skin."

Just then, there was a knock at her door. She got up and opened it. There was a cute man with long black hair and gray eyes looking at her.

"Your sake Sakura."

"Thank you Jin. How's Hitomi?"

"She's good thanks."

Sakura took her sake and closed the door. She handed Kakashi a bottle, but looked at him for a minute before turning away. He could tell that she wanted to ask a question, but didn't push it any further.

"Kakashi, are you ever going to show me what's under that mask of yours?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe I will. Maybe I'll do it tonight."

"Really?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Okay."

Sakura took a swig of her sake and frowned. She picked up the phone and asked for some cherries and whip cream. A few minutes later, her food arrived. She took the tray and sat down on the bed. She popped a cherry in her mouth and scooped some whip cream onto her finger and stuck it in her mouth. Kakashi could feel his groin tighten as he watched her.

"Want some?"

"Some what?"

"Cherries and whip cream."

"Oh right…the cherries."

"What did you think I was talking about?"

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh, okay."

Sakura continued to eat her cherries and whip cream, while Kakashi started on his second bottle of sake. Sakura had just finished her first bottle when she heard Kakashi laugh a little.

"What?"

"You have some whip cream on your mouth."

"Where?"

"Right here."

He leaned forward and licked her lip. (He was so fast she didn't even see it, just felt it.) She sat there, wide-eyed. He pulled back and gave her a smile.

"All gone."

Sakura opened her next bottle of sake and drank about ¼ of it in one gulp. She looked at Kakashi and felt her lips burn.

'_That was…a major turn on. I want to feel his lips on mine.'** 'So, what's stopping you?'** 'I don't know.'_

Sakura pondered her question while finishing off her second bottle of sake. Kakashi and Sakura both reached for the last bottle of sake. Sakura shot him a glare, that he returned.

"Let go of the sake Kakashi and you won't get hurt."

"I don't want to hurt you, but I need this drink."

"You'll get it when my arm falls off."

Was this about to turn into an all out war?

**Author's Note: Hiya! So, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Stay tuned to see what happens! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Day 2: Hotel Room Havoc

**Author's Note: Hiya! I plan on trying to post two chapters per day. My creative muse works like that. So, I just wrote my last chapter and now, I'm starting on my next one. LOL. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My Favorite Thing About Eating Gummy Bears Is Knowing That They Can't Fight Back When You Bite Their Heads Off! (MMM…GUNNY BEARS!)**

**Ch. 4: Day 2: Hotel Room Havoc**

"Let go of the sake Kakashi and you won't get hurt."

"I don't want to hurt you, but I need this drink."

"You'll get it when my arm falls off."

"…"

"Let go Kakashi."

"I'll tell you what, why don't we share the drink?"

"No, I need this sake to keep my lecherous mind at bay." Kakashi let go of the drink and looked at her, his eye widened.

"Lecherous mind?"

"Made you let go didn't it?"

"Shit."

"Here take a drink."

Kakashi effectively drain half the liquid before handing it back to her.

"Fucker! You drink half of it! I guess I'll have to get some more."

Kakashi sweat dropped and shook his head at her. Sakura ordered 10 more bottles of sake.

"When did you become such a drinker?"

"After Mom and Dad died."

"I'm sorry Sakura."

"Don't be, I'm not. They hated their lives, no matter how happy they seemed."

"You may be right."

"Sometimes, they even hated me."

"Don't say that Sakura."

"It's true. They hated how weak I was. That's why I became stronger. For them."

Sakura sat there looking at the amber liquid before she finished the drink. There was a knock at the door and she walked calmly over to answer it.

"Are you having a party up here Sakura?"

"No. I just like to drink. When I drink, I strip to music and shake my ass for a couple of bucks."

Jin smiled at her joke, but Kakashi fell off the bed. They turned around, in enough time to see him get off the floor.

"I was only joking Kakashi."

"Joking…just joking."

"You have been acting really strange. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Ummm…okay whatever."

Sakura took the sake and sat down. Kakashi immediately emptied a bottle. By the time all the bottles were gone, Sakura and Kakashi were both drunk. Kakashi was sitting on the end of the bed when pillow hit him in the head. He looked at Sakura and picked up a pillow.

"Shhoooo, it's pillow figh' yer wantin'?" Kakashi hiccupped and slurred his words.

"I bet yer doggie coul' hit harder than yer!"

"That's it! Yer gon' get it now!"

Kakashi and Sakura started to pillow fight, feathers flying every where. However, Sakura stumbled on the covers and fell on top of Kakashi, who fell off the bed. They landed with a thump and Kakashi's face somehow got buried in her chest. Now he wasn't complaining, but it was getting hard to breath. Sakura lifted herself off his face and looked into his eyes. Their lips crashed together in a forceful, yet passionate kiss. Kakashi gripped her bottom and heard her moan. He rolled them over so that he was on top of her, her legs still wrapped around his waist. Then, Kakashi realized what he was doing and pulled away from her and sat on the bed. They both went cold sober. (There's nothing like the thought of being with someone you can't have, to make you sober!)

"What's wrong Kakashi?" Sakura was frowning.

"Nothing Sakura, I'm just tired."

"You're lying."

"…"

"Don't you want to be with me?"

"No. It's just the alcohol. You know it and I know it."

"No, it wasn't the alcohol. At least now I know you don't feel the same way."

Sakura crawled into the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She felt him slide his arms around her, for a quick hug.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I can't love you like that."

"It's okay Kakashi-_sensei_."

He pulled back away from her and looked at her back.

'_What the hell? Why did she call me sensei?** 'Because you're a dick. She's not a twelve year old girl anymore. She's a grown woman.'** 'I know, but I can't.'_

"I'm going to get something to eat. I'll be back in an hour or so. The maid should be by in a few minutes to clean up this mess."

Sakura left the room in her nightclothes. The truth was that she wasn't going to eat, she was going to talk to Temari, who she new would be sitting with Kankuro by now. She found them sitting in the lobby.

"Hey Sakura! What's wrong? Your eyes look so sad?"

"It's Kakashi. I told him how I feel, but…"

"He doesn't feel the same way?!"

"To put it bluntly, no."

"God, is he stupid?!"

"Is who stupid?"

"Hey Gaara."

"Hey Sakura. What's wrong? Your eyes are sad looking."

"Nothing."

"Come with me Sakura."

Sakura followed Gaara to his room in the hotel. She sat on his bed and waited for him to talk.

"Sakura, I still want to be with you."

"I know, but I won't work out. We are better off being friends."

"I want more than friendship."

Gaara's lips hungrily devoured hers. She pushed him off of her.

"No Gaara, I don't want this. I don't like you like that anymore." He tried to kiss her again, but she pushed him away.

"I said no!"

Sakura ran back to her room and threw the door open. Kakashi had the maid on the bed, his hands up her shirt, his lips crashed down on hers. A tear, followed by more tears, slid down Sakura's cheeks. She ran in the room and grabbed her bag. Kakashi didn't even notice she was there until he heard the door slam. He looked around and noticed that Sakura's bag was gone and so were her shoes.

"Fuck!"

"Hey, where are you going?"

Kakashi ran to the front lobby and looked at Temari.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She just ran out of here after she pushed Gaara off of her."

Tears stung her eyes as she leapt from tree to tree. There was no way Kakashi would find her. She was almost home. (She's a speed demon now!) Just as she was about to enter the gates, she ran into a man.

"Sorry."

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Sasuke."

She collapsed on the ground crying. He leaned down and helped her up and brought her to the bench he had laid her on, so many years ago.

"What's wrong?"

"I remember the last time I was here. You know, I came back here everyday, hoping that you would come back home. I missed you. I remember asking myself what I could have done to make you stay. I couldn't even count all the tears that were shed while I sat on this bench. I would sit here for hours and stare at the gates until my eyes hurt. One time, I even sat here in the rain. I got pretty sick, but I didn't care. I want to believe that this isn't a dream and that you're really back."

More tears slid down Sakura's face, but not tears for Kakashi, tears for Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know what to say, but his tears were about to spill.

"Deep down, I know I still love you. I know that will never change. I also know that you never felt the same way."

"You're wrong."

"About what?"

"Me loving you. I loved you for a long time Sakura. Hell, I still love you, but I know you love someone else now. I'm sorry I left like I did. I should have at least said goodbye. My heart was so cold and so black, that I couldn't even tell you that I loved you. Hell, I couldn't tell Naruto that he's like a brother to me. I've always loved you Sakura. I always will, but your heart belongs to Kakashi now."

At the mention of his name, Sakura burst into tears again.

"I wish I could love you instead! Anything would be better than having my heart ripped out again! I don't know how many more pieces people can take before I don't have a heart!"

"He hurt you didn't he Sakura."

"After I told him how I felt, he told me he didn't feel the same way. I went to find Temari to talk and Gaara tried to kiss me. I ran back to the room and threw open the door and I found him…I found him with the maid. So I grabbed my stuff and left."

"How many days ago did you leave from Suna?"

"Two hours ago."

"Two hours ago! It would take me a day and a half to get back to Konoha! You really have improved haven't you?"

"Yes. Can I spend the night with you Sasuke? I don't want to be alone."

"Sure. Come on I was about to head home."

Sakura followed him through the streets. She was shivering, so Sasuke pulled her closer. As they neared his house, Sakura sighed.

"Thank you for letting me stay the night Sasuke-kun."

"You're welcome Sakura."

Sakura entered his house and made her way to his bedroom she dropped her bag in the corner and laid down, her face in the pillow. She felt a pair of strong hands run up her back. Sasuke crawled in the covers after he threw his shirt off. Sakura turned around to face him. In the space between a blink and a tear, his lips were on hers. She was stunned to say the least. Her fingers wove their way into his hair. He licked her lips, begging for entrance. She gladly obliged. While she kissed him, she thought about the kiss from Kakashi.

'_Do I want to be with Sasuke? The kisses are so different. Kakashi unlocked a hidden passion I didn't know I had, but Sasuke only makes me…'** 'Horny.'** 'Yeah. I have to stop this before it gets out of hand.'_

Sakura pulled back from him and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. You're right, my heart…my heart belongs to Kakashi. No matter how bad I want it to belong to you. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I understand. I love you Sakura. I love you and I will always be here for you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she snuggled closer to him. She settled her mouth in the crook of his neck and instantly fell asleep. It was only then that he realized why she had been cold. She was wearing tight little shorts and a tank top.

'_Oh fuck. I hope I can make it through the night.'_

Soon, Sasuke fell asleep.

**With Kakashi:**

"Fuck, how could I do that to her?!"

Kakashi leapt from tree to tree in search of the woman he loved, but was too afraid to tell.

"Why couldn't I just tell her how I felt?! She could be in my arms right now!"

He desperately tried to find her chakra signature. Finally, he picked up a faint sense of her chakra. He was nearly at Konoha's gates.

"How did she get here so fast? Is she faster than me now?"

He followed her chakra to Sasuke's bedroom window. He peered inside, just as she plopped onto the bed.

'_What the hell is she doing here?'_

He watched as Sasuke took off his shirt and ran his hands up her back, before crawling into bed. He watched as Sasuke kissed Sakura and had the sudden urge to disembowel Sasuke. He watched as her hands tangled with his hair, and longed to be Sasuke at that moment. Just as he was about to leave he heard Sakura say something.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. You're right, my heart…my heart belongs to Kakashi. No matter how bad I want it to belong to you. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I understand. I love you Sakura. I love you and I will always be here for you."

He turned back around and watched them sleep. Soon he left, to find a place and think.

**Author's Note: What's going to happen I wonder. Stay tuned to find out! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5: Day 3: Stars

**Author's Note: Hey! Hmmm….I'm working overtime! Who's gonna pay me? LOL. Just kidding. Let's see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: It's silly to think that wounds of the heart can be healed with a bandage. Sometimes it's better to let them heal on their own instead of trying to fix it. **

**Ch. 5: Day 3: Stars**

Kakashi sat in the open meadow, gazing out into the night stars. I was indeed a cold night, but the only thing he could feel was the fire of pain in his heart. He had sat in that spot of a day now, ever since he saw Sakura and Sasuke.

"I can't believe that I can't tell her I love her. It's not that hard. It's three simple words. I. Love. You. See, that was easy, no go tell that to her."

Kakashi sighed and looked down at the grass. He didn't know why it was so hard.

"Why can't I tell her?"

"Maybe you're too afraid to let your emotions show."

"Naruto? What are you doing here so late?"

"Hinata had a baby."

"That's great!"

"It's not mine."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought Hinata would have waited for you."

"Me too. Apparently, she fell in love with Kiba."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"So, you can't tell Sakura you love her? Don't worry, she'll wait on you. It's not like she just found you having sex with another woman right?" Naruto laughed.

"…"

"Did she?"

"Kinda."

"WHAT?! I thought that you would treat her right Kakashi! God how stupid can you be?! She's already lost so many people in her life, how can you hurt her like that?!"

"I don't know! I want to tell her, but I'm…"

"Afraid? I was afraid to tell Hinata too. Because I didn't, I lost her. You better work up some courage before you lose Sakura too."

Naruto got up and left, intent on eating at least 15 bowls of ramen.

"Thank you Naruto."

Kakashi got up to go see Sakura, but bumped into her instead. She fell on her ass and started to curse, keeping her eyes shut.

"FUCK! Watch it!"

"Sorry Sakura. What are you doing here."

"Kakashi? I came to find you. We need to talk."

Kakashi knelt down and kissed her with clothed lips.

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell you the truth. I love you Sakura. I love you with all my heart. I want to be with you forever. I want you to be mine."

Sakura pulled Kakashi down and kissed his clothed lips. She finally got exasperated with the damn material.

"Follow me Kakashi."

Sakura pulled him through the field. She stopped right in the middle and did some hand seals. A barrier faded and exposed a cave. She pulled him into the cave and redid the jutsu. She turned to face him and smiled.

"When did you discover this beauty?"

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet. Follow me."

Sakura led him to the middle of the cave and pointed up. Kakashi could see all the beautiful stars and the moonlight shone on Sakura's beautiful form. She touched the walls and they began to change colors, like the Northern Lights. (So pretty.) Kakashi gazed around him. Sakura walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"So, you gonna show me what's under the mask now?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"If you give me a kiss."

"Oh no…I can't do that." Kakashi smiled at her sarcasm.

Kakashi hooked one finger in the material, but Sakura stopped him.

"Let me do it, please?"

"Sure."

She slowly hooked one finger through the material and pulled it down past his nose. He had a small, adorable nose, in her opinion. She slid the material a little further, before she stopped just above his mouth. Slowly, she pulled the material all the way off and exposed his brilliant, chiseled features. She gasped as her hand ran over the smooth, slightly paler skin.

'_He's so…soft and handsome. I wonder why he insists on hiding his face so much.'_

"Why do you cover up such a wonderful face? You're absolutely gorgeous."

"I only wanted a few special people to see how I really look."

Sakura was nearly in tears at his confession. She inched closer to his face and softly pressed her lips against his. She pulled a kunai out of her pouch and made a small cut on his exposed neck. He pulled back and looked at her.

"What was that for?"

"It has a poison on it that allows your senses to heighten. You'll see in about one minute."

Sakura stepped away from Kakashi and cut herself as well. In about a minute, Sakura laid her hand on his shoulder. He felt a jolt run up his entire body at her touch. He gasped as he felt fire where her hand was.

"Wow. That's amazing. Who developed this poison?"

"Me. I use it for interrogations. It makes pain that much more unbearable. However, Ino discovered that it can also increase pleasure."

She leaned forward and kissed him. He felt the fire run all the way to the groin. Sakura let out a moan as the fire reached her center.

'_He has such soft lips.'_

'_**She has such soft lips.'**_

Kakashi's arm instinctively wrapped around her waist to cup her bottom. She let out another low moan as he began to fondle her. Soon, they were lying down in the dirt hands running all over each other. Soon, Sakura pulled away, as Kakashi's hand started to travel up her shirt. She stopped him just as his had touched the bottom of her breast.

"I'm not ready for that yet, Kakashi. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I can wait. I'll wait as long as you want me to."

'_I just need to do something about this throbbing erection.'_

Just as he thought that, he felt her hand wrap around his penis. He felt fire shoot all the way through his body and couldn't help but moan. Sakura rolled him over and undid his pants. He looked up and smirked at her, but as her hand once again wrapped around his penis, he fell back. A low moan escaped his full lips as her hand moved up and down.

"I…thought you…weren't ready…to…do anything…"

"I wasn't ready for you to do anything to me, but that doesn't mean I can't do anything to you."

He felt her tongue lick his shaft and he moaned, a little more audibly. Then, he felt a pleasure that he had never felt before. She had taken his entire member (all 11 inches) in her mouth. He felt jolts of pleasure run all through his body as her mouth began to move up and down his shaft. He moaned and his breathing became more rapid. Her tongue ran circles over the head of his penis, while her mouth continued it's exploration. Soon, his moans echoed through the deep caverns. Finally, with a deep moan, he came in her mouth. She spit it out and wiped her mouth. She pulled out her water canteen and swished some water in her mouth before spitting it out. She pulled out a cherry flavored mint and popped it in her mouth before she moved to sit by him. His breathing was still ragged as he looked into her eyes. He sat up and gave her a quick kiss.

"You didn't have to do that, I would have waited."

"Well, what did you think of it? It was my first time doing something like that."

"Really?! I thought that you had done it before."

"No, it was my first time doing that sort of thing! Was it really that good?"

"You have no idea. When does this poison wear off?"

"It wore off just before I undid your pants."

Kakashi thought a moment and realized that she was right.

'_She caused me to feel that without the poison? Wow. She really is an amazing woman.'_

"I'm sorry I'm not ready yet."

"It's okay Sakura. Don't push yourself. When You're ready, I'll be waiting. We better get home. Tsunade hinted that we might have another mission."

"Okay."

Sakura stood up and gave him another kiss before tidying her appearance. They walked outside and looked up at the brightly shining stars. Kakashi looked into the eyes of his love. He loved the way the stars reflected the green color of her eyes and how the moonlight illuminated her pale skin. They began to walk again and Kakashi took Sakura home.

"I love you Kakashi."

"I love you too Sakura."

They walked hand in hand until they got to Sakura's apartment. Sakura opened her door and invited Kakashi in. He sat on her sofa while she rummaged around in the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Sure. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sakura finished up the tea and joined Kakashi on the couch. She drank a little bit of her tea, then looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, with us. I listened to my heart, and I know I love you. I'm just afraid that our union will be frowned upon."

"Sakura, I don't think that people will have a problem with two Leaf Nin being together."

"It's not that. I think people would have a problem with our age difference."

"I'm only 36 Sakura, not 50. Besides, it's none of their business is it."

"No, I suppose you're right."

Sakura gave him a genuine smile and sipped a little more tea. They sat in silence while they finished their drinks.

"So, how did your parents die Sakura?"

"The house was burnt. I barely made it out. I was trying to save them."

"You were in the fire too?"

"Yes."

Sakura pulled up the back of her shirt and showed him the small burn scar between her shoulder blades. He ran his hand across the mark and looked up at her.

"What happened?"

"A piece of wood fell on me. Tsunade had the apartment rebuilt before I got out of the hospital. She even had copies of the old furniture made. The only thing that I wished hadn't burnt, was my picture of Team 7. She gave me another one, but it's not the same ya know?"

"Yeah, I know."

Kakashi stared at her wall before he felt her hand slide up his arm. She gripped his shoulder and laid her head on his hard chest. He looked down at her head and started to pet her hair.

'_I forgot how good it feels to have someone play with your hair.'_

"So, how many guys did you go through after we left?"

"You mean how many boyfriends did I have?"

"Yes."

"Let's see, I dated Kiba, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, and I actually gave Lee a chance."

"You dated Lee?"

"Yes, he realized that we're better off as friends."

"What about the rest?"

"Kiba was too clingy, Neji wanted me to have sex with him, Shikamaru was a dick, and Gaara's and my relationship was frowned upon."

"Oh."

Sakura's hand found it's way to his hair and she ran her fingers through his silver locks.

"You know Kakashi, your hair's really soft."

"So is yours Sakura."

"Hey, will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yes."

"Let's go to bed."

They walked into Sakura's room. While Sakura changed her clothes, Kakashi shed his shirt. He slipped under the covers as Sakura walked out of the bathroom. When she laid down, he slipped his arm around her waist. Sakura snuggle up against him and laid her head in the crook of his neck. They fell asleep a short time after.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this chapter. If it seems a bit too rushed, it's because they have loved each other for a long time. Passion get the better of people, I don't care who you are. LOL. Enjoy!**


	6. Day 4: The Things That Make You Say WTF!

**Author's Note: Well, here's my next chappie. I don't exactly know what's going to be in it because everything I write is off the top of my head. LOL. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: When life gives you lemons…throw them back and say, "DAMN LEMONS!"**

**Ch. 6: Day 4: The Things That Make You Say…WTF!**

Sakura and Kakashi sat down in Tsunade's office. She had a very serious, almost grave, look on her face. He looked at Kakashi and then at Sakura.

"Sakura, I need you for a special mission. I need you to go undercover as a hooker. You're the only person I can trust with this mission."

"Okay, that's not a problem. So, what's the mission details?"

"You have to track down Lei Kazama. You have to gain his trust and retrieve an important scroll."

"That should be easy. Why do you look so worried?"

"The only way to gain his trust is…to sleep with him." Kakashi's visible eye widened, but soon turned into a glare.

"What?"

"I need to know if you're a virgin Sakura."

"…"

"Sakura?"

"No, I'm not a virgin. I'll take the mission. You will be my teammates?"

"Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. You work well as a team and I intend to keep it that way."

"What type of women is this man partial to?"

"He likes the women who have long legs, long black hair, blue eyes, and that wear short clothing, but keep most of it hidden. He's very picky, but I know you can mold yourself to look like that Sakura."

"Yes, okay. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow night. You'll have until the next night to reach the village. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I do. Don't worry about me. You know I can handle it."

"I know. Dismissed."

Sakura and Kakashi left in silence. He looked at her and sighed.

"I thought that you hadn't done anything like that before."

"I haven't."

"Then why did you lie?"

"I didn't."

"I'm confused Sakura."

"I didn't lie because by the end on the night, I'm not going to be."

Kakashi thought for a moment and then his eye widened. He finally realized what she was implying and smiled at her. She smiled back and Kakashi had the sudden urge to run around the town screaming at the top of his lungs. He didn't, but you get he point.

"So, it's 12 what do you want to do?"

"I have no idea."

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Hey Naruto."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke poofed up behind her, intent on scaring her like he used to, but instead he got a smack on his head.

"I knew you were there before you even poofed up."

Sakura walked towards Naruto and sat down on the bench.

"What wrong Naruto?"

"It's Hinata."

"Is she okay? I haven't talked to her in ages. She was so mad at me when you left."

"Why was she mad at you?"

"Because I saw you leave and she didn't. SO…what's up?"

"She's had a baby."

"Congratulations!"

"It's not mine, it's Kiba's."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Naruto. I thought that she loved you."

"Me too."

"So, what happened when you found out?"

"Nothing, I just…walked away."

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm truly sorry."

"It's okay. It was my own fault for not telling her how I felt. Did Kakashi tell you that he loved you?"

"Yes he did. How did you know about that?"

"I the one who told him not to let you go."

"Why?"

"He'd be a fool to let such a woman person slip out of his grasp. You're an amazing woman Sakura."

Sakura pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you Naruto. Hinata was a fool. She let such a wonderful, amazing man go."

They walked back over and Sakura looked at Kakashi and smiled. He returned her smile with an eye crease, his way of smiling. (LOL). She walked up to Sasuke and looked at his head. He was bleeding a little, so she healed him.

"Damn Sakura, you didn't have to punch me."

"I didn't. I slapped you."

"That was a slap?"

"Yes."

"So, what do you guys wanna do?"

"Let's go see how each other has improved in the last ten years."

"Okay, but prepare to get your asses kicked."

They looked at Sakura, eyebrows sarcastically raised.

"Yeah right Sakura. You couldn't beat us."

That pisses Sakura off. She smiled and started to walk toward the training grounds. The guys followed, a little scared by the dark aura surrounding her.

"Okay what's the rules?"

"Don't hold out. All weapons and jutsus go. You guys are going to try to bring me down."

"Wow, Sakura set the rules? Usually Kakashi does that."

"A three man team against one kunoichi? That's hardly seems fair."

"Let's start."

In the next instant, Sakura was nowhere to be seen. The guys searched all over for her chakra signal. Sakura ha pulled her metal fans out. In the next instant, Sasuke felt a sharp pain on his arm. He noticed that he was bleeding.

"What the hell?"

"Metal Fans, it's one of her specialty weapons."

"I didn't even sense it coming."

They fanned out just as a kunai nearly struck Naruto. After they jumped into the trees, Sakura jumped down into the middle of the field and took out one of her small scrolls. She made some one handed seals, to fast to be anything but a blur, and some weapons appeared on the ground. She quickly picked up the bow and arrows and shot three in the direction of the guys. The did a replacement jutsu just as the arrows stuck in their necks.

"She has gotten better."

"Tell me about it."

Sakura picked up her kunai and shuriken and strapped her arrows to her back. She took to the trees once more. She saw a blur out of the corner of her eye and in the next instant, needles shot out of her mouth. Sakura soon realized that was just a distraction, as she heard birds. She made quick hand seals and a chakra sword appeared and glowed black. The Chiordi clashed with her sword as Sakura pushed him backwards. Sasuke felt him other arm bleeding as her sword made contact. She felt a familiar chakra behind her and quickly slashed the person behind her. She heard Naruto's cry as he held his stomach. Her chakra made their wounds burn like fire. Sasuke came up behind her and she slashed him as well. As soon as she heard his pained gasp, she searched for Kakashi. Kakashi did some hand seals and soon, fire was flying at her. Sakura reversed his hand seals and the fire came back on him. She heard a pained scream and immediately became worried. She ran up to Kakashi and saw that she had burned his face very badly. He had fallen beside both Naruto and Sasuke.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi. I didn't mean to."

Sakura quickly healed his face. She heard him groan and opened his eyes. Sakura had let a few tears fall before she dried her eyes. She smiled at her and sat up against the tree.

"You've improved."

"Yeah, but what the hell did you do to me and Naruto?"

"Oh, I forgot to heal you guys."

Sakura lightly touched Sasuke's stomach, which sent waves of pleasure to his groin. He held in a groan as she healed his stomach and arms. He sat up and looked at her. She was smiling mischievously. He knew that she knew. She walked over to Naruto and lightly touched his stomach, which also sent waves of pleasure to his groin. He couldn't help the low moan that escaped his lips as she healed him. He sat up and looked at her as well.

"You poisoned them didn't you."

"Yes."

"Poisoned us with what?"

"I developed a poison for when I do interrogations. It can increase pain."

"I noticed."

"However, Ino and Kakashi discovered that it can also increase pleasure."

"Noticed that too. That's amazing. When does it wear off?"

"In a few minutes. Here Let me show you guys something."

Sakura took out a kunai and touched both their necks with it. They hissed in pain. She withdrew the kunai and ran her finger down their necks.

"Weird isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it's cool. You're really good Sakura. How did you learn to do seals on one hand?"

"I practiced for a day."

"How did you come up with that sword jutsu?"

"I don't know. I was just messing around and came up with it. It's actually quite deadly if you hit someone the right way. So, you couldn't even tell my fans were coming at you."

"No. You're amazing. You outrank all of us. How did you turn that fire back on Kakashi."

"That's my little secret."

"Aww, come on."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine."

Sakura got up and reached into her pack and threw everybody a bottle of water. She took out a scroll and did some hand seals and produced her Icha Icha collection. Naruto and Sasuke both looked at her surprised.

"What?"

"When did you start reading that?"

"After Jiraya used me for inspiration."

"He used you for inspiration?"

"Yeah. Here."

She handed Sasuke and Kakashi the two books that she and Kakashi had just read. She handed Kakashi the newest book, which Jiraya used her for inspiration as well. In about an hour, everybody had finished reading their books. All three guys had an erection and Sakura laughed her ass off. She got up and put the books up.

"It's not funny Sakura."

"Yes it is. I'll see you guys after a bit."

Sakura ran off despite the guys calling her name. She stopped and turned back around and ran back to Kakashi. She bent down and gave with a kiss on the cheek before she ran away again. She stopped just short of being out of sight and shouted back at them.

"IF YOU GUYS CAN FIND ME AFTER YOU ERECTIONS GO DOWN, I'LL APOLOGIZE!"

Half the people standing near her looked at who she was talking to and burst out laughing.

"Damn it! I'm gonna get her later for that."

"Get her for me."

"And me."

Sakura ran all the way to the flower shop and found Ino flirting with Kiba. She stopped short of coming in and went invisible. She walked into the store and listened.

"So, are you coming over tonight?"

"You know I will baby."

"Good, I plan on getting rough with you."

"I might like that."

"I bet you would."

"I just have to ditch Hinata."

"Is she still following you around? After Naruto let, it's like she's obsesses with you. Did she ever find out who's baby she had?"

"No. Thank god we're just friends."

"Yeah thank god."

Sakura was pissed and she faded back in.

"They aren't just friends Ino. Her baby's daddy is Kiba. Naruto found out the other day. Kiba and Hinata are a couple."

"Sakura shut up! Keep your mouth were it belongs!"

"Is that true Kiba?"

"Yeah. You were just such a good fuck that I didn't want to tell you."

**Author's Note: Stay tuned to find out what happens!**


	7. Chapter 7: Day 4: Street Fighter

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I've been pretty busy. I bet you're ready to know what happens aren't you? Here you go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: B Double E Double R U N, Beer Run!**

**Ch. 7: Day 4: Street Fighter**

Ino started to cry and Sakura pushed Kiba outside. Just as Kiba stumbled into the street, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata came walking up to the shop. Sakura walked out of the building and walked up to him.

"What are you going to do? You're just a weak little slut."

"If I recall right, I'm the one who didn't want to sleep with your mangy ass."

"MANGY!" Kiba launched himself, but Sakura punched him and he went flying.

"Bitch!"

Sakura did some hand seals and her hand began to glow as Kiba charged her once more. She grabbed his fist and he went limp. He fell face down just as Ino came into the street.

"What the fuck did you do to me!"

"I paralyzed your muscles."

"Why can't you just stay in your own damn business?! Go fuck yourself or something!"

Sakura had been trying to be nice, but she lost her temper.

"It is my business when a dog like you hurts four people that I care about! Shikamaru loves Ino, who is too stupid to see that, and Naruto loves Hinata! He was too afraid to tell her how he felt, so he lost her! You used them both! You got Hinata pregnant and now I'm taking my revenge for what you tried to do to me and for what do did to them!"

Sakura cut him with the tip of the poisoned kunai. Soon, he was begging her to stop the torture.

"Please stop! I'm sorry! I'll never hurt someone like that again! AHHH!"

Sakura pulled the kunai back and removed her hand from his body. Soon, he got the feeling back in his muscles.

"S-Sakura, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing, he's fine, unless he hurts another person that I care about. He better pray to God that he doesn't because I'll kill him."

Sakura shot him a heart stopping glare and he got up and walked off. Sakura turned to Ino.

"I'm sorry Ino."

"It's okay Sakura. I understand. Thank you for what you did."

"Sakura?" Sakura turned to Hinata.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have blamed you when Naruto left."

"No, it's okay."

"No, it's not. I was being stupid. I….I also lied to Naruto. The baby is under a transformation jutsu. It's not Kiba's, it's Naruto's. I didn't think that he loved me, so I tried to love someone else. I'm sorry I hurt you Naruto-kun."

Naruto was down on the ground, crying. (Aww, so sweet.) He got up and hugged her.

"Can I see my child then?"

"Of course."

Hinata put the little boy in front of her and undid the jutsu. However, the little boy, was a little girl. She had black hair and ice blue eyes.

"I'll be damned, that's the form I take when I do my transformation jutsu. Well, it's an older version, but it's the same."

"That's weird. But she's a beautiful girl, Hinata."

"She's beautiful. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I love you."

"It's okay, I know now. Maya, this is your father."

"Hi Daddy! I knew that mean Kiba man couldn't be my real father!"

"Aww! She's so adorable! How old is she Hinata-chan?"

"She's four Sakura. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about her. Maya, this woman with the pink hair is Sakura."

"Hiya Miss Sakura! You're really pretty!"

"Thank you, so are you sweetie."

"This man with the silver hair is Kakashi."

"How old are you Mr. Kakashi?"

"I'm 36."

"Why is your hair silver?"

"I don't know. I was born with silver hair."

"Mommy! I want silver hair like Mr. Kaka's!" she said in a whinny voice.

"Sorry hunny. This woman over here with the blond hair is Ino."

"Hi Ino! You're really pretty too!"

"She's so perceptive! Aww she's so adorable!"

"The brown haired man she's standing with is Shikamaru."

"Hi Mr. Shika!"

"Hello."

"The man with the black hair is Sasuke."

"Hi Mr. Sasuke!"

"She's cute."

Everybody looked at Sasuke, who glared at them, silently telling them not to say a word.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Maya?"

"You said you had a jutsu that made you look like an older version of me. Can I see it?"

"Yes, I would like to see that was well."

"Sure."

Sakura did her hand seals and her hair turned black, her eyes ice blue, she was wearing black, long-sleeved dress that flowed to the ground, it had a deep v-cut that stopped below her breast, but had a lace string that connected it and made it look really good on her, it had a slit up the right side, and she was wearing a pair of red high heels. Everybody was staring at her and she smiled.

"Wow! You look even more beautiful Sakura!"

"Thank you Maya."

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke were drooling all over themselves…in their heads that is. (TEEHEE!!!) Kakashi secretly wondered what the real Sakura would look like in that dress.

"Wow, it is an amazing resemblance isn't it?"

"Yes it is, and you look really great in that dress."

"Thank you Ino."

"So, how long can you stay like that?"

"All day long if necessary."

Sakura undid the hand seals, but kept the dress on. She did want to be nearly naked in public.

"You look even better in it when you're you Sakura."

"Thank you Maya. Shoot, I have to get going okay. I'm sure that Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke can pick up where I left off. Bye!"

Sakura started to run down the road, until she was out of sight. Everybody turned to the guys and smiled.

"I have to go too."

"Me too."

"Get her for me guys."

"Okay Naruto. Bye!" they said in unison.

The guys walked after Sakura and soon caught up with her. They tried to get behind her, but she flipped behind them.

"You should know by now that I can fight in anything."

"How can you stand to fight in that?"

"It's easy."

"We're still gonna get you."

"Right. I believe that." her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Kakashi walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, while he whispered in her ear.

"I can pay you back tonight."

Sakura shuttered as Kakashi nibbled on her ear. He pulled back and stood by a smirking Sasuke. She looked at him and frowned.

"I'll get you for that Kakashi. When you least expect it."

"Right Sakura. You just go ahead and try."

Sakura struck a posed the made the slit in her dress open up a bit too much. He could see her dark red, see-through thongs.

"Kakashi, your nose is bleeding." he looked down and sure enough it was.

"Here."

Sakura handed him a handkerchief. He took it and began to dab at his nose.

"So, what time is it?"

"It's 7. What are your plans for tonight Sakura?"

"Well, it's going to be a 'hot' night, so I might just play 'stripper' when I'm all by myself."

Sakura winked at Kakashi, who was blushing, but you couldn't tell it. She turned around and started to walk towards her house. Both men followed her, and when she got home, she ran up the stairs and changed. The guys made themselves comfortable on her couch.

"So, what are her plans for tonight, Kakashi?"

"She preparing for the mission of course. She won't be able to use her special jutsus."

"So, what is our mission?"

"I cannot give you the details…"

"I have to use my transformation jutsu so I can seduce a man, have sex with him, and take back an important scroll. I will probably kill him after that though."

Kakashi and Sasuke were a little taken back by her answer. Sasuke eyed her a little bit and decided to ask her a question.

"So, you're not a virgin then?"

"Yes, but I don't plan on being by the end of the night."

Sasuke's eyes widened at this realization and he glared at Kakashi. He leaned a bit closer as Sakura busied herself in the kitchen.

"You better not hurt her Kakashi. I'll kill you if you hurt her."

"I won't hurt her Sasuke, I love her too much. You know that."

"I know, but it's just a warning."

Sakura came back with three cups of tea, but Sasuke stood up.

"Thank you for the kind suggestion Sakura, but I have to go. I promised to meet Naruto, to celebrate Maya."

"Oh, have fun, and tell him I said congratulations."

"I will. You have fun too. Be careful Sakura."

"You're too protective, but thank you anyway."

She kissed him on the cheek and waved as he left. She turned back to Kakashi, who was slipping contentedly on his tea.

"So, how do like the tea?" she said in a very suspicious voice.

"It's good. What flavor is it?"

"It's a special flavor."

"Special flavor?"

"One Ino came up with."

"Oh. Should I be worried?"

"Maybe."

Kakashi stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into his chest and sighed. Sakura turned around and looked into Kakashi's obsidian eyes. He gave her a small smile behind his masked.

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight?"

"Yes."

"Why me?"

"Because I always wanted my first time to be with the man I love. You are the man I love. I want all my first experiences to be with you."

Kakashi stroked her hair while she leaned against his chest. He felt her arms snake under his shirt. He cool skin traced small circles on his back.

"I love you Kakashi."

"I love you too Sakura."

Sakura hooked her finger in his mask and pulled it down around his neck. She kissed him deeply before she pulled away and pushed him back on the couch. She sat on to of him and kissed him again.

**Author's Note: Well, stay tuned to see what happens next. **


	8. Note: Please Read

**I don't know if I am going to continue this fic or not. I'm not getting very many reviews, so I don't know if anybody actually likes it or not. If you do, tell me and I many continue to story, but if not, I will delete it. I'm just want to know.**

**I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed, but a lot of people think it's too Sakura-centric. I know I gave her a lot of new jutsus and stuff, but she is a very bright woman. I like Sakura and I was tired of reading stories that portrayed her as weak. Besides, if I based the story entirely on the anime, it would be _MY_ fanfic, now would it?**

**Thanks,**

**Freebird22259**


	9. Chapter 8: Day 4: Nighttime Pleasures

**Author's Note: Happy Halloween! I've been pretty busy, so I'm sorry about the late update. I'm wearing long fake nails and trying to type. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If you see a ghost don't run away from it, run through it. It isn't solid after all.**

**Ch. 8: Day 4: Nighttime Pleasures**

Sakura hooked her finger in his mask and pulled it down around his neck. She kissed him deeply before she pulled away and pushed him back on the couch. She sat on to of him and kissed him again. Sakura could feel him harden against her stomach.

"What's the matter Kakashi?"

Sakura teasingly bit his earlobe. She heard Kakashi moan and felt him squirm a little underneath her. Before she even knew what had happened, Kakashi was over top of her. He kissed down her neck, and took pleasure in hearing her sharp intake of breath. Soon, he had her moaning as he kissed down her stomach. Kakashi sat up, as did Sakura, and started to take off his shirt. Sakura began to remove her clothing as well and somehow, wound up sitting there in her bra and underwear. Kakashi's hand slid behind and started to unhook her bra. He gazed at he perfect mounds as the material hit the floor. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room and laid her down on the bed.

"Sakura, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

Kakashi took off his pants and boxers in one smooth move. His hand slid under Sakura, as he removed her underwear. He laid her back on the bed and kissed her outer thigh. He heard Sakura moan and pushed her legs open. He flicked his tongue against her clit until her breaths grew ragged and she started to buck her hips. He inserted one finger to prepare her for him. He inserted another finger and she moaned and he could feel that it was almost time. He withdrew and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked down into her glazed eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"You know it's going to hurt."

"I know, but I don't care. I want you Kakashi. I love you."

"I love you too, Sakura."

He slid in slowly until he reached her barrier. He looked at her and she nodded. He pulled back slightly and thrust in. Sakura screamed and a tear slid down her cheek. Kakashi was startled, he had never broke a woman's barrier before. He knew it was supposed to hurt, but did it hurt that bad? (The answer is sometimes. It's not the same with every woman.)

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Kakashi was unsure, so he waited until she looked at him and nodded before he started to thrust in and out once more. After a minute, Sakura started to moan and buck her hips with each of his movements. She met him thrust for thrust, which was killing Kakashi, until he grabbed one of her legs and held it up against his shoulder. Sakura gave him a questioning look, until he thrust in again. She screamed and Kakashi thrust in deeper. Soon, he could feel that she was about to climax. He thrust inside her faster, until he heard Sakura's ear-piercing scream. A few moments later, he spilled his seed. He put her leg down and collapsed on top of her. She was breathing heavily and Kakashi rolled off of her and wrapped his hands around her tiny waist. He pulled her into his sweaty chest and held her there. Soon, they had caught their breath and could speak.

"Sakura, nobody has ever driven me over the edge like you just did."

"I love you Kakashi. The only other moment that could even compare to this, was our first kiss."

Kakashi kissed between her shoulder blades and felt her shudder. He did it again and she turned around and faced him.

"You better stop that. You're gonna start this up again." she said in a teasing voice.

"Maybe I want to start it up again."

At his confession, she felt him harden against her stomach. She gripped his member and moved her hand up and down his hard shaft. His breath hitched and he let out a low moan.

"Sakura are you sure that you want to start this up again?"

As her reply, he felt his manhood slip inside her as she threw her leg over his hip. He looked at her and smiled. No woman had ever been able to handle him twice in one night. They were usually too sore. (LOL! ). He pulled out and thrust back in, making her moan. He started off slow, but picked up speed as her breathing became ragged. He watched her arch her back, pushing out her erect nipples. He took one in his mouth and heard her gasp. She let out a low moan, which soon turned into audible moans as he thrust harder and nibbled on her nipples. Her nails dug into his back, which turned him on more, signaling her pleasure. His hands squeezed her ass as he thrust all of his manhood in her. As he hit a certain spot, she almost screamed. Kakashi decided to hit that spot every time he thrust inside her. Soon, he had her screaming and moaning his name. After a few more strokes of hitting her spot, they both came, screaming and panting as they tried to catch their breath. Kakashi pulled out of her and sighed.

'_How does she do that to me?'_

'_How does he do that to me?'_

"Damn it!"

"What?"

"I got my sheets wet."

He looked down at the sheets and realized that they were soaked with a mixture of sweat and cum. He gave a her a smile and she smiled back as she got up and went to the bathroom. He heard her running water and realized that she was taking a shower. He got up and sneaked a peek. He loved the way the water ran down her perfect body. He could feel himself start to harden again and willed himself to look away.

"Kakashi, come join me."

Kakashi couldn't stop himself and before he knew it, he was behind Sakura in the shower. She was washing her hair with her cherry shampoo and he decided he wanted to help her. He ran his hands through her hair, making small circles.

"Kakashi, you're poking me in the back." He looked down and realized that he was hard, again.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

Sakura washed the shampoo out of her hair and turned around. The water flowed over her mounds and a painful throb shot through his groin.

"So, have you ever had sex in the shower Kakashi?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

Kakashi pulled her close and kissed her. His hands ran down her wet body, down to her ass. He gave it a little squeeze and felt her jump a little. He placed his hands on both sides of her hips and lifted her up. With quick hands, she push him inside her wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her back against the wall and thrust in and out of her.

'_How can she handle me so many times? No woman has ever been able to handle me that much and she's the only virgin I've had sex with.'_

He heard Sakura moan and felt her hands wrap around his neck. Soon, they had both reached their limit and came. Kakashi held her here a moment longer before he pulled out.

"You're going to get a cramp if you keep holding me up here."

"No I won't, you're light as a feather."

"Liar."

"Now, that hurt." he pouted a little and she smiled.

Kakashi put her down and She handed him a bottle of Axe. He looked down at the bottle, the back up at her.

"You left it on our last mission."

As soon as Sakura had finished, she got out of the shower in search of one of her towels. What she didn't expect to find was Kiba. She reached for a towel and wrapped herself up before she turned around and glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"Tsunade asked me to come by and tell you that I'm back from my mission."

"What mission? I just saw you a couple of hours ago."

"What? I haven't been in the village for nearly six months Sakura."

"Then who was that other guy?"

"What other guy?"

"He looked like you. He claimed that Hinata was his woman, but screwed around on her with Ino. I kicked his ass for that. He knew about our past too. He must have been a spy."

"What? A spy in Konoha? Who would want to spy on us and why?"

"My jutsus. I…I developed a new line of jutsus. That's the only thing they could want. KAKASHI!"

Kakashi walked out of the bathroom with a towel on. When he saw Kiba, he glared at him.

"Kakashi, that man was not Kiba."

"What?"

"He was a spy."

"Who would send a spy? Why would they send a spy?"

"I don't know who, but I know why. They want my jutsus."

"Oh god. You are always getting into trouble aren't you?"

"Sort of."

"Okay, what are we going to do?"

"We have a mission tomorrow. Kiba, will you inform Tsunade of this development?"

"Yes."

Kiba was off and Sakura sat on the bed thinking.

'_Who would spy on Konoha to learn secret jutsus?'_

"Hmm…there's no need to worry about it now."

"You're right Sakura, let's get some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

Sakura laid down on the bed and Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned around and faced him. She looked into his obsidian eyes.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?"

"I don't know Sakura. I don't know."

"What if he realizes who I am?"

"Sasuke, Naruto, and I will be there to help you. Remember, I won't let anything happen to the woman I love. I will never let anybody hurt you Sakura."

"I love you too Kakashi."

He felt a tear hit his bare chest. He looked down and realized that she was crying. He pet her hair and let a cry for a few minutes before speaking.

"We had better get some clothes on if we are going to sleep."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I sleep naked when I'm in my own home didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

Sakura threw her towel in a corner and told Kakashi to get up so she could changed the sheets. After she changed her sheets, she crawled into the bed. She felt Kakashi's arms wrap around her again and she snuggled against his chest. Soon, sleep both claimed them. Sakura awoke the next morning when felt a jolt of pain between her legs. She whimpered a little and tried to sit up, but hissed in pain once again.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't know you were awake. Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

"Okay, we better get going then."

Sakura managed to stand up, but when she took a step forward she collapsed on the floor in the pain. Kakashi ran to her side and picked her up then laid her on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"We over did it yesterday didn't we?"

"Just a little." Sakura gave a small smile and began to heal herself.

"That's better."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was the best night of my life Kakashi, and I never want to forget it."

Sakura gave him a warm smile and started to get dressed. However, she stopped and looked at the scroll on her dresser. She picked it up and examined it.

'_I wonder what this is? _ _I suppose I should read this.'_

"What's that?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to read it?"

"I suppose I should."

Sakura began to unroll the scroll. After she had silently read it, her eyes went wide.

**Author's Note: Don't you just love cliffhangers? I'm sorry for the late update. I wanted to finish the chapter last night, but my mom wanted to plan our vacation. It will be a week long, so I probably won't get to update until I get back. Don't worry, the trip isn't until the 19th. LOL. Enjoy!**


	10. Ch 9: Day 5: Silent Messages: Unravel

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had story writers block and I got my poem writing mojo back. Well, now I have poem writers block and I can write my story. So, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Sometimes I wish that I was emotionally numb, but I think I would miss laughing too much. J (I own nothing!)**

**Ch. 9: Day 5: Silent Messages: Everything Unravels**

Sakura began to unroll the scroll. After she had silently read it, her eyes went wide. Kakashi looked at her. He attempted to take the scroll and read it, but she quickly rolled it up and put it behind her back.

'_Why the hell did they send this here! If he finds out what's in it, I'm fucked!"_

"What's in the scroll?"

"Nothing…nothing at all."

"Sakura…" Kakashi shot her a warning glare.

"It's nothing…really."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No…"

Kakashi pinned her up against the wall, but soon realized that it only made it harder for him to get the scroll. Sakura held on firmly to the scroll, as her hand pushed into her back. She glared at Kakashi and spoke.

"Kakashi, the only damn way you're getting this scroll is to make me drop the damn thing. There is no way for you to do that, so I'm not worried about it."

She gave him a smug smile, which was soon wiped off her face as he evilly smirked. Sakura felt his hand snake between her legs and to her soft folds. She held in a cry of pleasure as he played with her sensitive button of nerves. Slowly at first, but faster. Kakashi could she her struggling and took a nipple in his mouth. He lightly nibbled on it and slipped a finger in her. She moaned, but quickly stifled it as he smiled against her breast. With swift movements, he added another finger. He could feel her nearing her peak and with one very deep, hard thrust of his fingers against her special spot, she screamed and dropped the scroll, desperately clinging to his neck, while her nails dug into his back. Sakura could still feel the fire in her center as Kakashi bent down and picked up the scroll. He stood up, but was pushed onto the bed, just a foot away. He dropped the scroll as she straddled him. He entered her warm passage and began to madly thrust inside her. He loved to watch her breasts bob with each thrust. Sakura screamed as she reached her peak and Kakashi released his seed with one final thrust and a grunt of pleasure. Sakura collapsed on to of him…all thoughts of the scroll forgotten. As soon as she had caught her breath, she kissed him and went to the bathroom. Kakashi sat up and retrieved the scroll. He unrolled it and began to read:

_**Kana:**_

_**Well, I see that the famous Copy-Nin has bought your trick. Looks like you'll be sore in the morning. Have you gotten the information we wanted? For your sake, I hope so. Sakura is giving us a hard time. She's becoming harder to control. You better hurry. We'll be killing her soon. I think I'll just have some fun with the little cherry blossom tonight. You seem to be having fun as well. Hurry back so we can complete the ritual. Remember you have to be back by the full moon. **_

Kakashi sat back on the bed, but soon snapped out of his stupor. He grabbed his kunai and went into the bathroom. The fake Sakura was brushing her hair when he walked up behind her.

"What's the matter? Didn't you…" a kunai was placed at her throat.

"Where the fuck is Sakura?!"

"I am Sakura!"

"No, you're Kana."

"…"

"Where is she?!" she felt a trickle of blood run down her throat.

"P-please, I don't want to die!"

"The tell me where she is!"

"She's 10 miles west of Suna! Please, let me go!"

"How long have you pretended to be Sakura?"

"F-for about s-six months now. P-please I don't want to die!"

"Thank you for the information."

Kakashi slit the woman's throat as she fell on the floor with a thump. He walked away and began to dress.

"I don't take kindly to those who play with my emotions."

Kakashi left Sakura's apartment in a puff of smoke and was soon standing in the Hokage's office. Tsunade about had a heart attack when Kakashi appeared with a _puff_.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK…"

"Sakura's in danger."

"What?"

"The Sakura that has been here for six months, wasn't the real Sakura. She being held captive ten miles west of Suna. I request permission to retrieve her."

"Permission granted, but you're taking Sasuke and Naruto with you."

"Fine."

Kakashi left to get his supplies as Tsunade sent messengers for Sasuke and Naruto. As Kakashi arrived at his apartment, his shoulders slumped and his heart felt heavy.

'_She doesn't love me after all.'_ _**'She might love you, you don't know that.'** 'I should have known that was not Sakura.'_

Kakashi's eyes brimmed with tears, but he blinked them back. He stuffed his bag with the necessary items, including Sakura's stuff that she would most likely be glad she had when they rescued her. He left with a _poof_ and appeared at the front gates. Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for him.

"So, what's this about Sakura being in danger?"

"The Sakura that's been here for the past six months, was not Sakura. She's being held captive 10 miles west of Suna. We have to get there before tonight."

"How are we going to get there before night?"

"We'll will meet at the Kazekage tower. Then we will travel from there."

"Hai!"

"Hai!"

Three _poofs_ were heard and then they were gone. A minute later, they all appeared in front of the Kazekage tower. The ran west and soon discovered a little canyon. They walked carefully along the path and soon found an opening to the cave. They crept through the empty corridors until they heard a muffled scream.

'_Sakura!!'_ they thought in unison.

They ran forward, careful to watch their step. As soon as they reached the room where the screaming was coming from, they opened the door slightly. Kakashi wanted to retch at the sight. Three large men were looming over a naked, black, blue, and bloody Sakura. Her long hair laid limp in strings. He briefly looked up to see the pained, angry look on Naruto face and to see Sasuke's Sharingan. As the men approached Sakura, they unzipped their pants and is when three men burst through the door.

"What the hell…"

Kakashi punched the man into the wall, breaking his neck upon impact, and moved to Sakura's side. Naruto and Sasuke took care of the other two men while Kakashi untied Sakura.

"Sakura, what did they do to you?"

"Ka…ka…shi."

Sakura passes out and he could tell that they had drugged her. He figured that hey injected her with something to prevent her from using her chakra.

'_Why Sakura? Why not some other woman? Why does it have to be the woman I love?'_

"Is she ok, Kaka-sensei?"

"I think she'll be okay. Aside from the bruises, I can't see any damage."

Kakashi attempt to lift her battered body, but her eyes shot open and she thrashed around and screamed wildly. Kakashi silenced her screams by placing a hand over her mouth. She looked at him and tears flowed down her cheeks. She threw herself forward and wrapped her arms around his neck as her body heaved with sobs. She felt a blanket being placed around her naked back and looked to her side.

"S-S-Sasuke? You came back." She felt a hand on her other shoulder and looked to her other side.

"Naruto, you came back too?"

"Yes, we all came back. For you Sakura. We came back for you."

Sakura's body heaved with more sobs as another wave of tears engulfed her. She buried her face deep in Kakashi's neck and all he did was hold her. Sakura slowly clamed down and leaned away from Kakashi. She hurriedly wiped her swollen eyes, which had sunk back slightly, due to the fact that she wasn't fed properly.

"I was so afraid that nobody would notice. I was so afraid that nobody would come."

Her whisper was barely audible and it ripped out the hearts of the men standing around her.

"How long have you been back?"

"Five days."

"Sakura I…"

Naruto was near tears and Sakura felt his arms snake around d her waist. She leaned her head against his as he squeezed her slightly. It was then that she felt two more pairs of arms wrap themselves around her and she leaned into the embraces.

"Tell me, is Hinata and her child okay?"

"You knew about that?"

"I was supposed to delivered her baby."

"Why do you ask if they are okay?"

"The guys that Kakashi killed was supposed to kill her and take Maya."

"WHAT!!!"

"Calm down, they're fine and that guy is dead."

"Can we get out of here please?"

"Yes Naruto."

Kakashi attempted to lift Sakura up, but as soon as his hands touched her leg, she screamed.

"AHHH!!!!"

"What the…they broke her leg! When did they do that?"

"Today…I can't…heal it…they blocked…my chakra." she said between heaving breaths.

"I can fix your leg Sakura. I've picked up a lot of jutsus since I've been gone."

"Okay Sasuke. Kakashi…can I…hold on to your hand?"

"Yes."

"You too Naruto."

"Ready?"

"Yes."

After a minute they heard a sickening crack and then a pop and Sakura's grip tightened on their hands. Kakashi rubbed his thumb on the top of her hand, which made her relax a little. Sakura flexed her leg and attempted to stand. Kakashi put his arm around her back and under her legs and carried her bridal style to the entrance.

"We'll meet at the Kazekage tower."

"Hai."

"Hai"

Once again, _poofs_ echoed through the canyon. They appeared in front of the Kazekage tower and ran to the hospital. The burst through the door, only to see Gaara standing there looking slightly surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sakura." Gaara looked at her and frowned.

"What happened?"

"She was kidnapped six months ago."

"Then who was with you that night you were here?"

"A spy. I didn't know. We got to Sakura just in time. They were about to…" Kakashi couldn't even bring herself to say it, so Sasuke did.

"They were about to rape her."

Gaara's eyes went deadly cold and narrowed. He immediately called for a nurse and as soon as Sakura was settled in for healing, he allowed himself to think.

'_**I want to kill the bastards that hurt our Sakura!'** 'Shut up. Don't you think I wish it had been me to find her? Obviously, Kakashi has developed feelings for her.'** 'What do you plan on doing about it Gaara?'** 'Nothing. I approve of their relationship. I know he'll take good care of her. If he doesn't, I'll kill him.'_

"They said she'll be okay."

"Good. I must go back to the tower now."

They nodded to each other and Kakashi made his way back to the room they were holding Sakura in. A nurse came out of the room and reported her findings to the three men.

"We have just gotten the last of the poison out of her system. We have healed most of the bruises and all of her broken bones."

"All?"

"She had three broken ribs and a crack on her skull. She said she didn't want you to worry, so she didn't tell you. Who healed her leg?"

"I did."

"Good job. It was a nice clean heal."

"Good."

"Can we see Sakura-chan now?"

"Yes, but only one at a time."

"Sasuke, you go first."

Sasuke got up and walked into her room. A few minutes later, he walked out and signaled for Naruto to go. Half an hour later, Naruto exited.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"I want you and Sasuke to go back to Konoha and report to Tsunade. I will stay here and we will be there tomorrow."

"Hai."

"Hai."

Sasuke and Naruto left and Kakashi slipped into Sakura's room. He looked down at her frail form and almost cried.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am now. I just need to get some food."

"It should be here soon." It was silent for a moment.

"I…I was so scared that they had already…killed you."

"You were?"

"Of course I was. Sakura I love you."

Kakashi could stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth. Sakura was wide-eyed.

"Y-you love me?"

"…"

"I…I love you too Kakashi."

**Author's Note: Well, I updated with two chapters to make up for lost time. LOL. Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 10: Fun With A Genjutsu

**Author's Note: Well, here's another new chappie! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: God made men first, not because they are better, but because he needed a rough draft before making his master piece…women! JK! (I own nothing!)**

**Ch. 10: Fun With A Genjutsu**

"I…I love you too Kakashi."

Kakashi looked up at her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a kiss. Soon, there was a knock at the door and they broke the kiss, panting slightly, as her food arrived. He watched her eat slowly, not wanting to stuff herself too soon. After she had finished, she looked at Kakashi again.

"I missed you when you left. I missed you so much. Everyday I wondered if you were going to come back to me. I was afraid that you would leave me alone."

"Sakura, I am never going to leave you again. Ever."

"Thank you Kakashi. How's Mom and Dad?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"They were killed. I thought that you were home for that."

Tears instantly brimmed in her eyes and she let them flow. She heaved with sobs and Kakashi held her, trying to console her.

"How did they died Kakashi?"

"Fast and painless. Apparently, Kana didn't want them to suffer."

"Who's Kana?"

"The girl who impersonated you. I slit her throat."

"Why did you kill her?"

"She played with my emotions."

"Oh."

Sakura took a deep breath and excepted the fact that her parents were gone. Kakashi rubbed her back, but as he hit a certain spot, she hissed in pain. Kakashi lifted up the back of her shirt and looked at the gapping wound. Surprisingly, it wasn't bleeding. Her chakra was slowly healing it, but it still looked bad.

"NURSE!"

"Yes, what is it Kakashi-san?"

"You missed one hell of a wound on Sakura's back!"

"WHAT! OH DEAR! I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT RIGHT AWAY!"

The nurse hurried into the room and looked at Sakura's back. She gasped and began to heal it right away. A few minutes later, nothing remained but the scar that ran from the top of her shoulder blades to the middle of her back. Kakashi ran a finger over the scar and felt her shudder under his touch. He pulled her shirt back down and sat on the edge of her bed.

"How is your back feeling?"

"Fine."

"Hn."

Sakura laid down and turned her back to him. She felt him lay down beside her and felt his arms wrap around her. She turned toward him and gave a little smile. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent: a mix of pine and smoke.

'_God he smells good.'_

"Sakura, you…"

Kakashi stopped when he realized she was asleep.

'_Well, I guess I didn't have to tell her.'_

Kakashi felt her breath on his neck and it was like a fire that consumed him. He slowly ran his hands through her silky hair, now clean because she had a bath. Somehow, he still smelled the cherries on her. He ran one of his hands up the jagged scar. Sakura mumbled something and threw her leg over his hip.

"Mmm…Kakashiiiii…..hehe….tickle…"

Kakashi chuckled slightly and Sakura snuggled closer. His breath hitched as he felt her hand go under his shirt.

"Hard…hand…ooh…mmmm…."

'_Dear God! What is she dreaming?! If she keeps this up…'_

Sakura continued to moan and Kakashi was steadily hardening. Soon, he heard the door click open and a stifled laugh as Sakura once again moaned in her sleep.

"Kakashi, what are you doing to Sakura?"

"Nothing Naruto, she's asleep."

"Hn…pervert."

"Shut it Sasuke."

Naruto appeared behind Sakura, then fell over.

"AHH!! PERVERT!! GET YOUR HAND OUT OF SAUKRA'S SHIRT!!"

Sasuke glared daggers at Kakashi's back, but didn't say anything. Naruto continued to flail his arms and scream until Kakashi started to talk again.

"Relax Naruto, I was feeling the place where she had the wound on her back."

"I didn't hear anything about a wound on her back."

"Well, they missed it."

"I don't believe you."

"That hurts Sasuke. Come here and see the scar for yourself."

Sasuke and Naruto moved behind Sakura once more and Kakashi moved his hand so they could see the scar. Sure enough, on her otherwise flaws back, there was a long scar.

"How could they miss something that long?"

"I don't know. It wasn't bleeding either. Her chakra was healing it. It was strange."

"Hmmm… I don't know. I only care that she's okay."

"Did Sasuke just say her cared about something?!"

"Yes…he did."

"SASUKE UCHIHA CARES ABOUT SAKURA HARUNO!!!!"

"SHUT UP DOBE!!!"

"SASUKE CARES ABOUT SAKURA!!!!"

"Is that true Sasuke? Do you care about me?"

Naruto stop running around the room screaming and looked at Sakura's back. Sasuke was just as puzzled, she seemed to be asleep, but was she?

"Do you really care?" Sakura's eyes opened, but they had a faraway look to them, like she wasn't there.

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

"It's a Genjutsu."

Everybody looked at Naruto, partly out of shock that he knew and partly because he had said anything.

"I've encountered it before. It's like there soul has been separated from their body. They can talk, but have no emotions. It can last anywhere from two minutes to three hours, but by then, it starts to fade. It's mostly used in interrogation. When this Genjutsu is applied to a person, they talk, ask question, and such. However, when asked a question, they have no choice but to tell the truth. By the time the Genjutsu wears off, there can be fatal consequences for the person, especially if any secrets have been told."

"So, if I asked Sakura if she still loved me, she would tell me?"

"Sasuke, I will always love you. You were my first love, however I love Kakashi now. You will always be an important person in my life."

'_You know, this could be fun. I could ask her any question I wanted to.'_

"Did you ever have feelings for me Sakura?"

"Naruto, you will always be special to me, but I've never felt the way you used to."

"You know guys, we could have some real fun with this."

"What do you mean Kakashi?"

"We could ask her any question we wanted to. No matter what it is, she has to answer."

What Kakashi had implied, finally dawned on the two men. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances, then smirked evilly.

"So, what should we ask?"

"Anything."

"Have you ever had sex?"

"No, but I've wanted to. I've always wonder what it would feel like to have a man fill me with his length." All three guys blushed at this. (ROFLMAO!!)

"Have you ever had any sexual dreams about Sasuke-teme?"

"Yes, what woman in their right mind wouldn't. I use to dream about throwing him down on my couch and…"

"Ok Sakura, that's enough." Sasuke was sitting there wide eyed.

"I never knew she was so…perverted."

"Have you ever thought about ripping Sasuke-teme's clothes off?"

"Stop asking her question's about me Dobe!"

"Of course. Numerous times when we were training. I always wondered what he looked like underneath all those clothes he wears." Sasuke blushed, but turned away so nobody could see it.

"HAHA!!! See teme! I told you she wasn't as good as she acts!"

"Have you ever had sexual dreams about Naruto?"

"KAKASHI!"

"Yes. A couple, but not many. I didn't mind having them though." Naruto smiled so big, Kakashi thought his face would freeze like that.

"Have you ever thought about ripping my clothes off?"

"Once, Naruto." He smiled widened (if that was even possible).

"Have you ever peeped on anyone?"

"Yes. When we were on that mission in Suna. You guys were in the bathhouse. I didn't see anything, but I watched you."

"You little pervert!"

"When did she get so perverted?"

"After I read one of Kakashi's books. I wanted to see what the appeal was and now I know."

"You read one of my books?"

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"Icha Icha Torture."

"Oh God."

"What's Icha Icha Torture? I haven't read that one Kakashi. Have you Teme?"

"No, not yet Dobe."

"Well, I'll tell you about my favorite chapter then. Sasumi ties Akito to the bed. She leaves to change and come back out wearing high heeled black boots and a full body leather suit that hugs her in all the right places. She traces his navel with her whip before she hits him. It didn't hurt, but it left a mark. He's intoxicated by the ways her shoes clack when she walks around the bed, examining him from every angle. She cracked the whip, hitting his nipple slightly and completely turning him on. She takes on of the lit candles and pours the hot wax down his stomach, bending over so he can get a good view of her cleavage. He hisses as the wax runs down his sides. Sasumi slowly unzips her suit and it falls to the floor, exposing her voluptuous curves and black latex bra and thongs. He strains on his bindings, desperately wanting to push her against the wall and take her. He feels the bindings loosen and slides his hands an feet out. He jumps off the bed and rips her underwear off, throwing her against the wall and roughly inserting himself in her. A feral moan escapes her lips as he pump inside her furiously, and with every loud moan, they grow closer to reaching their peak. As he thrusts roughly, she digs her nails into back, drawing out a low moan from Akito. With one final thrust, Sasumi screams and her wall tightens around Akito, causing him to cum as well. He kisses her roughly, both of them panting and breathing heavily. That's the end of the chapter. Of course, it's more descriptive in the book, but I think I did a good job by mimicking the sounds she made and stuff."

All three men had huge erections and all three were trying to hide it. Sakura's back, however, bumped into Kakashi's erection and she frowned.

"You're poking me in the back Kakashi."

"S-sorry."

'_Oh dear God. Did she have to recite the chapter and make the sounds?'** 'Come on, it was hot!'**_

"Hey, Naruto and I have to go now. We'll be by tomorrow, if they don't release her tonight."

"Okay."

"Bye. You might want to try hiding your erections though Sasuke."

Both men hurried out of the room, so Sakura turned to Kakashi.

"Did you want to ask anything?"

"Yes. Have you ever had a sexual dream about me?"

"Yes. I was just having one."

"Have you ever wanted to tear my clothes off?"

"Yes, and I still do."

"Have…Have you ever wanted to have sex with me?"

"Yes, I still do to. I want to right now, but I'm afraid." Kakashi was a little shocked, but continued anyway.

"Do you really love me Sakura?"

"I love you more than anything in the world. I have for a long time, you just never noticed."

"I'm sorry I didn't notice. I love you too Sakura."

**Author's Note: Well, does it surprise you that she's that way? It's always the one who are shy, quiet, or say that it's disgusting that are the wild one in the bed. LOL. I speak that from experience. LOL. Anyway, next time I'll tell you what's going on in her head from the Genjutsu. Until then, enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 11: Inside A Broken Mind

**Author's Note: Well, that last chapter was funny. However, it's time for a change in pace. So, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: If given the chance to slay the slayer, The liar, the faker, and the betrayer. If given the chance to have revenge in your grasp, Would you kill them all and be happy at last?**

**Ch. 11: Inside A Broken Mind**

_**A 13 year old Sakura sat up in the field. The day was sunny and warm. She looked to her left to see Sasuke smiling. She returned the smiled and stood, walking toward the boy. Just as she reached him, she heard Naruto.**_

"_Sakura-chan!"_

"_Naruto!"_

_**Sasuke waved and stood up as well. Naruto ran up to her and hugged her. She felt another pair of arms wrap around her and turned her head slightly to see Sasuke. **_

"_Hello Sasuke-kun."_

"_Hn."_

"_Yo."_

_**She looked up and saw Kakashi waving. She ran toward him and threw her arms around his neck. She back away slightly and stared at his handsome features. He had his mask off.**_

"_You have your mask off?"_

"_Why not? We are the only ones around anyway."_

"_You look great!"_

"_Thank you Sakura."_

"_Hey Sakura-chan! Let's take a walk in the field."_

"_Hn. Let take a walk Sakura."_

"_Okay Sasuke-kun."_

"_Hey Forehead Girl!"_

"_Hey Ino-Pig! What are you doing here?"_

"_Taking a walk with Shikamaru and Chouji."_

"_How troublesome."_

_**Sakura laughed a little at the boy. She looked up when she heard barking. Kiba was walking toward the group with Akamaru. Sakura waved as her friend came into view.**_

"_Hey! What are you guys doing? Why wasn't I invited?"_

"_We're talking a walk. Do you and Akamaru want to come?"_

"_Yeah."_

_**Sakura ran a little ahead of everyone, but when she turned around, everyone was gone.**_

"_Guys? Are you still here?"_

_**Sakura received no answer and instead, everything went dark. A 22 year old Sakura stared into the darkness, her vision fuzzy. So could vaguely make out the bodies scattered on her living room floor. Suddenly, the overwhelming stench of blood filled her nostrils and she gagged. Her vision was now strait and she stood in horror. Before her, was the body of Ino, her head scalped and her arm chopped off. Sakura tried to scream, but no sound came out. She slowly moved forward, only to be stopped by a low moan from the bathroom. She slowly made her way into the other room and nearly collapsed at the sight of Sasuke, both legs broken forwards, toward his chest. Another low moan escaped his lips as he tried to speak.**_

"_W-why Sakura?"_

"_What?"_

"_W-why?" _

_**His head lolled to the side and Sakura tried to scream, and once again, nothing came out. She felt hot tears run down her face and fall to the floor, mixing with the blood. Sakura continued to walk on, but tripped over something. She looked behind her to see Naruto's head staring at her. Sakura desperately tried to get up and found herself face to face with a headless Naruto body. Sakura jumped up and ran into her study room. This room was clean, but something dripped onto Sakura's head. As she looked up, she saw Akamaru and Kiba hanging by each others intestines. (They were hung by using each other's intestines as rope). She ran into the kitchen and saw that the stove was on. She slowly approached the boiling pot and saw that a brain and a heart were cooking in the water. Sakura threw up and turned around and saw Shikamaru's body on the table. His head was crudely cut open as was his chest. Sakura looked around and found Chouji sitting in a chair. She moved forward and touched his shoulder. In the next instant, one half of his body fell to the side. The half fell to the floor with a dull plopping sound. Sakura ran into the only room left in the house. Kakashi was lying down on her bed. She found that she could talk again. **_

"_Kakashi?"_

"_S-Sakura? AHHH!"_

"_KAKASHI!"_

"_Why?"_

"_What?"_

"_W-why did you do this?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_Kill us all. Why did you did it? AHH!"_

"_Kakashi what's wrong?!"_

_**Kakashi slowly opened his left eye, revealing that here was nothing there.**_

"_You cut out my eye Sakura. Why?"_

"_I- I didn't!"_

"_Yes you did."_

"_NO!"_

"_Look at your hands."_

_**Sakura looked down at her hands and saw that they were covered in blood. She felt hot tears fall. She looked at Kakashi.**_

"_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"_

"_It's okay Sakura. I still love…you."** Kakashi's head fell back against the wall with a thud.**_

"_Kakashi? KAKASHI! Don't leave me Kakashi! Please don't leave me!"_

"_See Sakura. If you had stayed with us, you wouldn't have killed your friends."_

_**Sakura's eyes widened in shock and she looked up. There stood her kidnapper. He had on a smug smile and Sakura's anger rose.**_

"_You made me this way! Why?!"_

"_Because, it's fun to watch you suffer."_

_**Sakura launched herself and ripped a kunai threw his throat. The man stumbled back, but still smiled.**_

"_There's my little monster."_

"_NO! I won't become what you want me to you bastard!"_

_**Just then the illusion shattered into a thousand pieces and Sakura screamed.**_

"AHHHH!!!!!"

"SAKURA! It's okay!"

Sakura was thrashing around wildly. She stopped and looked up at the sound of Kakashi's voice. Tears filled her eyes as she threw her hand around his neck.

"I thought I'd lost you forever!" Sakura's body heaved with sobs.

"What? Oh, it must have been the Genjutsu."

"G-Genjutsu? So it wasn't real?"

"No. What did you see?"

"I killed all my friends. I scalped Ino and chopped her arm off, I broke Sasuke's legs, but I had broken them by pushing them to his chest and pulling his knee toward me, I decapitated Naruto, I hung Kiba and Akamaru with each other intestines, I boiled Shikamaru's brain and heart, and I cut Chouji in half. As much as all that scared me though, the worst part was when I found you. I had cut your Sharingan out. You asked me why. I didn't even know I had done it. Before you died, you told me that it was okay, that you still loved me. Then the guy that kidnapped me came into my brain. He's still alive, I know he is."

"Sakura…"

Sakura laid her head in the crook of his neck and he felt the hot tears run down onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. He heard the door opened and turned to see Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey, why's Sakura crying?"

"The Genjutsu."

"What did she see?"

"She killed all her friends. She scalped Ino and chopped her arm off, broke Sasuke's legs, but she had broken them by pushing them to his chest and pulling his knee toward her, decapitated Naruto, hung Kiba and Akamaru with each other intestines, boiled Shikamaru's brain and heart, and cut Chouji in half. She cut my Sharingan out, but she said she still thinks her kidnapper is still alive."  
"That's…gruesome."

"Sakura-chan doesn't have to worry. We'll never let her get kidnapped again."

Just then, Sakura sat up and wiped her tears. They all turned when they heard a crash down the hall.

"SHE'S MY DAMN STUDENT! NOW MOVE!!!"

Tsunade threw the door open and walked up to Sakura. Sakura gave her a small smile.

"Are you okay Sakura?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just woke from a Genjutsu."

"A Genjutsu? You were under a Genjutsu?"

"Yes."

"I take it was bad."

"Very bad."

"You look horrible!"

"Thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you."

"So, are they going to release you?"

"Yes we are. We are leaving her in the care of Hatake Kakashi."

"What?" they all said in unison.

"Well, he was here the entire three days she was under that nasty Genjutsu. He looked like he loved taking care of her. So, he's her care taker."

"I was under that for three days?"

"You were here for three days? Just exactly what were you doing?"

"Nothing. Watching her. Holding her. The usual."

"Okay."

**Author's Note: This chapter is slightly shorter than I usually have. Oh well, I hope you like it. Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 12: Kakashi's House

**Author's Note: _Hmmm….I wonder what's going to happen at Kakashi's house? Even I don't know what going to happen yet._**

_**Kakashi: You don't know what's going to happen yet?**_

_**Freebird: No, give me a break, I'm writing this off the top of my head.**_

_**Kakashi: Okay.**_

**Disclaimer: Even if you don't laugh at my jokes, people living in my head will. (I own nothing…except the people in my head.)**

**Ch. 12: Kakashi's House**

"Nothing. Watching her. Holding her. The usual."

"Okay."

"Why? Are you jealous Sasuke?"

"No! I just wanted to make sure you didn't do anything perverted while she was under that damned Genjutsu!"

"I've been here for three days?!"

"No, you have actually been here for about four days. Kakashi-sama never left your side, that's why we want him to take care of you."

"You didn't leave?"

"No, Tsunade, I didn't leave. I wasn't about to leave the woman I fell in love with."

"Well, I recommend that she stay with you. We still don't know who kidnapped her or why. Plus, somebody, I won't mention any names, Kakashi, left a bloody mess in her apartment."

"YOU MESSED UP MY APARTMENT???!!!"

"Sorry, the bitch played with my Goddamned emotions!"

For the first time in four days, Kakashi stormed out of the room. He was well beyond pissed, but not at Sakura, though that was what it seemed. He punched the nearest wall, cracking it as a loud boom resided throughout the hospital. Everyone turned back to Sakura, who was looking down at her bed.

"Sakura, I'm sure he…" a few tear drops hit her clenched fists and Naruto spoke.

"Sakura…" he said in a barely audile voice.

"I-I didn't mean to make him mad." she sad in an almost whisper.

"I'm sure he's not mad at you Sakura-chan. He's probably mad about that woman. Hell, even I was mad when I found out. I thought that I finally had my other best friend back."

Sakura looked up into the man's eyes. He smiled and tried to look happy, even though his eyes betrayed him and showed the frost of pain and hatred. Sakura blinked back her remaining tears as she heard shouts down the hall.

"He's gone insane!"

"What the hell is he doing?!"

"Shit, I'll go get Kakashi."

"No, I'll get him Sasuke-kun."

"Whatever."

Sakura stood up and walked out into the hallway. It laid pretty much in ruins from Kakashi's rampage. She slowly walked up to the Nin and grabbed his shoulder. He jerked away from her grip and turned toward her. Sakura had on a shocked and slightly hurt expression. Kakashi was nearly in tears as he stood and hugged Sakura close to his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Kakashi. It's my fault, I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"No, it's not about the way you reacted. It's about that woman. She played with me Sakura. She's hurt me more than anybody else ever had."

"I…I'm sorry Kakashi."

"I love you, but I want to know that you won't hurt me too. I want to know that you'll be there for me, that you won't play with my emotions."

"Kakashi, you know I won't. I'm not that kind of person. I love you. I don't want to be hurt either."

"I know. That's why I'll never hurt you."

"Come on, I want to get out of here."

"Okay."

Kakashi kissed her forehead lightly and pulled away from her. They walked back to the room and Sakura sat down on the bed. She pulled her shoes on and sighed. Tsunade looked at her ex-student and smiled.

"Are you ready to go stay with you _lover_ Sakura?"

"Yes, and you can bet that apartment building is going to rock Tsunade."

Her teacher gave her a look before she burst out laughing. Everybody else's jaws were touching the floor. Tsunade composed herself before talking again.

"You haven't lost your sense of humor I see."

"No, I haven't. I wish I had some Sake right now."

"You really took up drinking?"

"I am the second biggest drinker in Konoha, next to Tsunade of course."

"Really? Well, maybe I'll get you some Sake tonight Sakura."

"Good, I need a drink Kakashi."

"Let's get going. I need to clean up a little. Where would you like to sleep?"

"I can sleep with you. This is no different from a mission you know."

"…"

Sakura _poofed_ and soon everyone followed her example. By the time Kakashi had _poofed_ into his apartment, Sakura had started to clean up a little.

"At least your apartment is cleaner than Naruto's."

Kakashi chuckled a little bit, before heading into the kitchen. He started some rice and walked back into the living room. Sakura was sprawled out on his couch, in one of his large shirts.

"When did you change and why did you pick one of my big shirts?"

"Just a minute ago because your shirt smells like you and is comfortable. Oh and before I forget, thanks for the boxers too."

"You stole my underwear?"

"No, I borrowed them. I didn't know that you liked silk."

"…"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and went to finish the rest of the dinner. A few minutes later, he came back with two plates of rice and chicken. Sakura thanked him and started to eat. She hadn't eaten such a good meal in six months, so she had seconds. Kakashi couldn't see how she could stuff so much food in her tiny frame.

"That tasted so good Kakashi!"

"Umm…thank you?"

"Really, I mean it. It was awesome!"

"Sakura, it was just chicken."

"I don't care, I haven't eaten a good meal in months and that was damn good!"

"Okay. Are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah, I'm completely drained."

Sakura headed into Kakashi's room and jumped onto the silk sheets. Kakashi looked at the woman who had picked silk out of all of the sheets he had. Silk was a big turn on, but he would try to control himself. Sakura patted the spot next to her and Kakashi laid down and pulled her up to his chest. Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest. Sakura inhaled his scent deeply and smiled.

"You know, I'm really tired."

"Me too. Let's get some sleep."

Sakura hummed a song as Kakashi listened intently. After she was done, he spoke.

"What song was that?"

"Mom used to hum it to me. I never knew the name of the song."

"It was beautiful. You have a beautiful voice Sakura."

"Thank you Kakashi."

"Hey, I'm going to change okay."

"Alright."

Kakashi stood up and pulled a pair of red, silk pajama pants out of his dresser and a pair of black, silk boxers. He turned around to see Sakura staring intently at him.

"Do you mind?"

"No, go right ahead and change."

"Sakura…."

"Okay, okay."

Sakura turned her head and Kakashi hurriedly stripped and changed. He slipped in the bed beside her and his pants ran along her silky legs. Sakura, for some unknown reason to her, was very turned on. She took hold of Kakashi's waist again and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"So, how did you figure out that she wasn't me?"

"She had a scroll."

"Okay, how did you get the scroll from her?"

"We were….wrestling?"

"Wrestling? That's just another lame…."

The realization dawned on Sakura and she sat up slowly. She turned away from Kakashi and placed her head on her knee. Kakashi sat up as well and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"You had sex with her didn't you?"

"Sakura…I…"

"Just answer the damn question Kakashi!"

"I-I though she was you. I thought that I was making love to the woman I love. I'm sorry, I thought it was you."

"It's okay. I understand. What I don't understand is why you lied. You could have told me the truth, I would have understood."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just overreacting. I guess I'm just really tired."

"Let's get some sleep then."

Before they laid back, Kakashi pulled her in for a deep kiss. Sakura pulled away, gasping for air. She looked at Kakashi with slightly glazed eyes.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

Kakashi pulled her back onto the bed and kissed her again. As soon as they broke the kiss, Kakashi laid down. Sakura snuggled up against him and kissed his neck. He shivered as she nipped him a little.

"Good night Kakashi, I love you."

"I love you too Sakura."

Soon, Sakura fell asleep and left Kakashi to ponder his questions about their relationship. However, his thoughts were cut short when he fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Well, can you wait to know what happen when they wake up? Lol. Enjoy!**


	14. Ch 13: We're Alone, What Could Happen?

**Author's Note: Well, here's another chapter. I know my chapters haven't been as long as usual and I know I haven't updated as fast as usual. I'm severely depressed, so please be patient with me. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Am I supposed to be happy, when everything I wanted comes with a price? (Lyrics from the song "Cat and Mouse" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus….I own nothing)**

**Ch. 13: We're Alone, What Could Happen?**

Sakura woke up an hour later, sweating heavily and panting. Tears streamed down her face and she was turned away from Kakashi. She dreamt about the things that happened while she was under the Genjutsu. Sakura slowly got up off the bed and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself through the mirror.

"I'm a mess."

Sakura stripped and turned on the shower. After the water heated, she climbed in and sat down with her head on her knees while she cried. Kakashi woke up and looked for Sakura. He heard the water running and got up off the floor and slowly opened the bathroom door. He saw Sakura sitting there, crying, and slowly made his way to sit behind her in the shower. Sakura felt his arms slide around her waist and pull her against his hard chest.

"What's the matter?"

"Why are you in here with me?"

"I'm worried about you. What's the matter?"

"I…I dreamt about the things I saw when I was under the Genjutsu."

"Sakura….I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not being able to protect you."

"It's okay Kakashi. I have to learn to live on my own."

"…"

Sakura pulled her head up off her knees and leaned it against Kakashi's shoulder, giving him the perfect view of her breasts. Kakashi tried to look away, but was mesmerized by the way the water flowed down her body.

"My breasts aren't going anywhere Kakashi, you don't have to watch them so intently."

"…Sorry."

"Don't be."

Sakura pulled away from him and stood up to face him. Kakashi looked up at her and she held out her hand. He took it and stood up. Sakura pushed him against the wall and her lips crashed on his. Kakashi stood there stunned for a moment before he finally reacted. His hands ran down her arms before resting on each side of her waist. Sakura broke the kiss only long enough to pull his shirt off. Sakura placed her hands just under the elastic band of his pants. She could feel his muscles rippling underneath her touch. Kakashi slid his tongue in her mouth and she sucked on it slightly. Her nails grazed his toned body as she ran her hands over him. Sakura broke this kiss and nibbled a little on his earlobe. Kakashi let out a low moan in her ear as her hands ran over his back. Sakura's hands once again landed on the band of his pants. With one swift movement, she pulled off both his boxers and his pants. Sakura bent down and nipped on one of his nipples and he hissed in pleasure. She could feel him hardening against her stomach. She kissed a path down his stomach then back up it. His muscles continued to ripple underneath her touch. Every time Sakura made contact with his skin, he felt like he was on fire. He shuddered against her touch. She felt his throbbing erection brush against her breast as she kissed back up to his neck. Kakashi felt completely helpless. Sakura had taken him by surprise, after all. Sakura continued to graze her nails against his back while she nipped and sucked on his neck.

"S-Sakura, let's-mmmm-get out of the s-shower."

"Okay."

Kakashi felt strangely deprived when Sakura stepped away from him and turned off the water. She quickly grabbed a towel and dried off. Kakashi did the same, but after he had dried, he scooped her up and brought her over to the bed. He softly laid her down on the bed, pulling her towel off at the same time. He stood up and undid the knot in his towel, letting it flow to the floor. Sakura studied every feature of his chiseled body, from his six-pack to his toned legs. He straddled her and Kakashi was once again overwhelmed by the taste of her mouth; a mixture of cinnamon and Jasmine. Kakashi broke the kiss and looked down at her beautiful, glazed emerald eyes. He hardly noticed the hoarseness of his voice when he spoke.

"Are you sure about this Sakura?"

"Yes. I want you Kakashi, not just your body, but your heart as well."

"You already have my heart."

"You have my heart too."

Kakashi felt his heart leap at her words. He leaned down to take a tender, pink nipple into his mouth. Sakura moaned as he nibbled and flicked his tongue on her flesh. Kakashi's hand slowly traveled down to her thigh. He caressed her inner thigh before parting her folds and playing with her clit. Sakura moaned louder as his hand movements became more rapid. He could feel her whole body convulsing under his touch. He stopped playing with her and heard her whimper when he removed his hand. He leaned back and took in the sight of the woman he loved. Her skin glistened in the moonlight streaming in from the window. Her eyes were glazed over, giving them a sparkle within their depths. Kakashi was mesmerized by a sweat drop that slowly made it's way down the side of her toned stomach. His eyes traveled up and watched as her breasts heaved with each breath she took. Her long pink hair fanned out on his bed and she looked like she had been sent from heaven. Kakashi wanted her so bad, he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything. He swiftly moved his body down between her legs and opened her folds with two fingers. She smelled of cherries and he wondered what she would taste like. His tongue flicked against her sensitive clit and she cried out and clenched the bed sheets. He made small circles with his tongue and every now and then, he would suck on her a little bit. She tasted like cinnamon and Kakashi just couldn't get enough. He slid his long tongue into her wet opening and she cried out in ecstasy. He played with her clit while his tongue darted in and out of her opening rapidly. With one last, very hard suck on her clit, he inserted one finger into her opening. She moaned when she felt the intrusion.

'_God, she's so tight. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to hold out.'_

As Kakashi picked up speed, he added another finger. When he felt he had warmed her up enough, he positioned himself at he entrance. He looked down at Sakura, who was panting very heavily.

"Are you sure?"

She was unable to speak, so she shook her head yes. Kakashi rubbed the tip of his penis from the bottom of her slit to her clit and back again. He tried to slide the head of his dick in very slowly, but found the he would need to use a little force to gain entrance into her virgin opening.

"Sakura, this is gonna hurt a little."

Kakashi forced the tip of his penis into her opening and she cried out, partly in pleasure, partly in pain. A single tear rolled down her cheek as Kakashi let her get used to the feeling. He slowly pushed more of himself into her, but felt her tense when he reached her barrier.

"Sakura, I need you to relax. This will hurt worse if you don't."

Reluctantly, Sakura relax and with one final thrust, Kakashi broke her barrier and buried himself all the way within her depths. A few more tears rolled down her cheeks and Kakashi stopped moving, allowing her to adjust to his size. After a few minutes, Sakura nodded her head, signaling for him to continue. He pulled back a little before pushing back in slowly. After a few minutes, he started to take longer strokes, causing Sakura to moan in pleasure. Kakashi picked up speed and pulled his penis nearly all the way out before entering her again. Sakura continue to moan and buck her hips against his, meeting him stroke for stroke. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Kakashi could feel her tightening around his member and her breathing getting heavy and more rapid. Sakura's nails dug into his back, signaling that she was nearing bliss. Kakashi thrust into her faster, making her cry out. Then, he found that one spot within her that made her cry out and buck hard against him. He hit that spot a few more times before Sakura's ear piercing scream of ecstasy cut through the night. Sakura's whole body convulsed around Kakashi, and after a few more thrusts, he released as well. Kakashi collapsed to the side of Sakura and pulled her against his chest. After a few minutes, they spoke.

"That was amazing Kakashi."

"Yes, it was. Do you know how tight you are?"

"No, but I take it that's a good thing for you?"

"Yes. I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Kakashi."

Kakashi sat up and stretched, but turned around when he heard Sakura giggle slightly.

"What?"

"I think that if you go around with those injuries on your back, the whole village will know what you did tonight."

"Injuries?"

"You have ten puncture wounds from my nails."

"I never felt it. Huh, are they that bad?"

"Bad enough that blood is running down your back. I better heal you."

Sakura sat up and placed her hands over his wounds. After she healed him, she kissed the back of his neck softly, causing him to shudder. Sakura laid back down and Kakashi went to get a drink. By the time he got back, Sakura had fallen asleep. He crawled in beside her and covered her up, pulling her close to his chest and wrapping his arms around her thin waist. With one last glance at the clock, he fell asleep.

'_2:30, we were at it for two hours.'_

Sakura woke when she hit he hard floor with a thump.

"Owww….that hurt."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Kakashi help her up, but he pulled a little too hard and she landed on top of him. Sakura shifted slightly, causing Kakashi to take a sharp breath.

"Did I hurt you?"

"N-no."

"Then what's wrong?"

Sakura shift again and heard around intake of breath. She flipped herself over to look at him and smiled devilishly when she realized what was wrong. She sat up and straddled his chest.

"You liked that didn't you?"

"…"

"You did!"

Kakashi poked her in the back with his member, giving Sakura's question her answer. Sakura slide off of him and placed herself between his legs. She studied his erect penis and ran one finger over the tip. Kakashi moaned and Sakura smirked. She slipped the tip of his penis inside her hot mouth and Kakashi let out another low moan. She slid her tongue around the top while sucking playfully. Finally, she took his entire length into her mouth slowly. Her head bobbed up and down, while she slowly licked the top of his penis. He let out another low moan when she picked up speed. Sakura slowly began to play with his balls, which nearly drove him over the edge. Sakura grazed the tip of his penis with her teeth and was awarded when hot fluid gushed into her out. She tasted his essence and decided that she liked it. She eagerly swallowed every drop. Kakashi sat up and Sakura soon found herself on her hands and knees. Kakashi playfully slid his member up and down her folds, making her moan and beg for his entrance. He slowly slid his member into her, making her cry out. He thrust slowly into her opening before picking up speed. Sakura moaned as he pushed inside her.

"K-ka-shi…faster"

He willing obliged and grabbed her hips and pulled her back onto his cock. Sakura's moan echoed through his house as he continued his ministrations. He felt his walls tighten around him as she creamed her release. His moan could be heard along side her scream as he released into her. They both collapsed onto the bed, Kakashi still inside Sakura. He rolled off of her and pulled her back against his chest.

"How do you do that Sakura?"

"Do what?"

"Make love to me one time and it's enough."

"I don't know, I guess it's because we love each other."

Sakura curled up underneath the covers and huddled against Kakashi. He loved his smell, it was sweet and slightly tangy. Soon, sleep claimed them.

**Author's Note: OMG! I'm so sorry. I have meant to update for days, but my family was having problems and my Mom was in a wreck. I finally finished it though. LOL. I hope you enjoyed, PLEASE review. **


	15. Chapter 14: Misery Loves Its Company

**Author's Note: Well, I finally posted my last chapter and here's the new one…LOL. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm watching them…Just look at them…Causing the ultimate conspiracy…Creating the conspiracy of Cheerios being mini Donut Seeds!!! Oh yesh…It's brilliant!!! (Audrey's Cheerio Conspiracy Theory…I OWN NOTHING!)**

**Ch. 14: Misery Loves Its Company**

Sakura woke to the urgent knocking on Kakashi's door. She slipped on his now dry silk pajamas and ran down the stairs. When she opened the door, she found a rather distraught Naruto.

"Sakura! I need your help!"

"Calm down, what's wrong?"

"It's Maya…she's really sick. She can't eat and she's dieing. I don't know what to do. Hinata has had every doctor she could think, but nobody knows what's wrong."

"Stay here and tell Kakashi where I am."

"But…"

"Stay here."

Sakura ran out of the door and down the street to Hinata's house. As soon as she burst through the door, tears filled her eyes. On a futon lay little Maya. Her small frame seemed to swallow itself and her skin looked ashen. Hinata was huddled close to her daughter, crying. Sakura immediately moved to the bedside and began to examine the little girl. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"H-Hello…Miss….Sakura." She said between heavy breaths.

"Hi sweetie. I need you to tell me where you hurt the most."

"Right here."

Maya pointed to her stomach and Sakura examined it, letting her chakra flow through the little girls veins. Soon, Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that chakra. She slowly turned to Hinata and spoke softly.

"She's not sick. It's a jutsu."

"What?"

"T-the man that kidnapped me is here."

"Very good Sakura. They said you were the best."

A man stepped out of the shadows and Hinata looked dumbfounded. She hadn't even felt his presence.

"Who are you?"

"You may call me Dragon."

"What the hell do you want you roach?!"

"Why Sakura dear, I thought you'd be happy to see me. I want to trade."

"Trade?"

"Yes, You will come with me and in turn, that will save their little girl's life."

"W-What?"

"You heard me. You either come with me, or the little brat dies."

"Sakura…"

Sakura looked at Hinata. She was silently telling her that it was okay, she would be able to mourn the loss of her child. Sakura shook her head at the woman.

"Undo the jutsu now."

"Will you come without a fight?"

"…Yes."

"Sakura no…"

"It's okay Hinata. I won't let your little girl die."

"M-miss Sakura, You don't ha…" the little girl's body convulsed with a fit of coughs.

"Undo the jutsu and I will go."

"Fine."

The man undid the jutsu and the little girl went back to the way she used to look, although she was still weak. He took Sakura by the arm and started to pull her toward the door, but she wouldn't budge.

"Move!"

"Wait, let me say goodbye."

"Fine."

Sakura walked to the bed and looked down at the little girl. She gave her a small smile.

"Maya, I may not get to see you again. You will be okay though."

"Why can't I see you again Miss Sakura?"

"I am going away for a long time."

"Don't go!" tears ran down Maya's cheeks.

"I have to, it was the deal. My life, for yours. You must promise me that you will live your life happily. Will you promise me that Maya?"

"I promise."

She hugged the little girl and a few tears slid down her cheek. She turned toward Hinata, who was letting the tears fall freely. Sakura walked up to her and embraced her friend.

"I love you like a sister Hinata. Make sure you take care of Naruto. Tell Sasuke that I love him and I'm sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye."

"I will Sakura. I love you too."

"One more thing. Tell Kakashi…" her voice caught in her throat and tears threatened to fall.

"Tell Kakashi I will always love him. Tell him he will always have my heart. Tell him to remember last night and never forget that I will always be happy when I think of him."

"Okay Sakura. Thank you so much. I won't ever be able to pay you back enough."

"Don't worry about that, you may never get the chance."

"Sakura…"

"Tell everybody that I love them and I'll miss them….and if I don't come back, tell everybody that I want them to be happy and to celebrate my life, not mourn my death."

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes. Tell Kakashi that I'm sorry I took his clothes. B-Bye."

Tears ran down her face as she followed the man out of the window. Hinata could only stare at the place Sakura had been and she felt her heart slowly break into pieces. She had treated her so badly when Naruto left and yet, Sakura was willing to give her life to save their little girl's. Just then, Naruto and Kakashi burst through the door panting.

"Where's Sakura?"

"She's gone daddy!"

"Whose gone Maya?"

"Miss Sakura!" tears ran down her face.

"Where did she go?"

"S-she went with a man. Kakashi…" Hinata looked down at the floor and let her tears fall.

"She gave her life to save Maya."

"W-What?" Kakashi stumbled backwards.

"She wanted me to tell you that she will always love you and you will always have her heart. She wants you to remember last night and she wants you to know that she will always be happy when she thinks of you."

"I-I…she can't be gone! I just got her back!"

"I'm so sorry Kakashi, I'm so sorry."

"We have to follow her Sensei."

"If you do and they find you, they'll hurt her."

"I'm going alone Naruto."

"But Sensei…"

"No, you have to take care of your child. I'm going alone. I'm going to bring her back."

"Be careful."

"I will."

Kakashi jumped out of the window and followed her chakra signature. Naruto and Hinata slowly felt their hearts break as they watched the man run after Sakura.

"I hope he knows what he's doing."

"Me too Naruto-kun."

"Come on, we have to tell everybody what's going on."

"We should also put Maya in the hospital until she gets her strength back."

Just as they were getting ready to leave, Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba appeared. They looked at the two's sullen faces and immediately began to worry.

"What's wrong Dobe?"

"Sakura's gone."

"Where did she go?"

"She traded her life to save Maya's. Oh Neji-kun, I don't know what to do!" Neji rushed to his cousin's side and held her while she cried.

"Who took her?"

"I don't know Kiba. Kakashi's going after her."

"Sasuke-kun, she wanted me to tell you that she loves you and that she's sorry she had to leave without saying goodbye. Kiba-kun, she said she loved you and Neji-kun as well."

Sasuke and Kiba stumbled back a little and Neji froze for a minute before regaining his composure. Naruto took Neji's place and held his wife close to his chest.

"Did she say anything else?" asked Neji.

"She said that she may not come back, but that if she died she wanted everyone to celebrate her life instead of mourning her death."

"S-she may not come back?"

"No, she may not come back."

Sasuke fell back on the couch and stared into space.

'_She's gone. I finally come back and she has to leave. How fucked up is this? I wonder if Kakashi is going to be able to save her this time.'_

"Earth to Sasuke-Teme!"

"WHAT DOBE!"

"Geez, I was saying that we should tell everybody that she's gone."

"Yeah, okay."

Everybody left Hinata's house and started toward the Hokage tower. Meanwhile, Kakashi was still following Sakura.

"Where are you taking me this time?"

"You'll see."

"Whatever." Sakura felt a hand smash into her face.

"I will not tolerate your mouth anymore you little bitch!"

"Fucker!"

"That's it!"

Dragon pushed her against a tree and his mouth crashed down on hers. Sakura desperately tried to get away, but he only tightened his grip on her wrists. Sakura felt his hand travel to the band of her pants. She desperately kicked at him, but he was still traveling lower.

"It's no use you little slut, I know you want it."

"No…" Sakura whimpered.

**Due to the graphic nature of this rape scene, I will not type what happens. **

Sakura lay on the ground, beaten and naked. She grabbed for her clothes as a sharp pain shot through her stomach. He had raped her front and her back. She was in immense pain, but she was not able to heal herself. He had disabled her chakra with some type of poison. Sakura whimpered as she stood and tried to dress herself.

"You were such a tight little fuck, but you got me bloody. Stay here, I'm going to wash myself."

"Fine."

Sakura did as she was told because she knew that if she made any move to leave, she would never see Kakashi again. She jumped slightly and winced in pain as she heard rustling in the bush next to her. She was about to scream out, afraid that another man had come to rape her, when a hand covered her mouth. Tears filled her eyes as she took in the familiar gloves. She felt herself being pulled back onto a hard chest.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Are you okay?"

"He raped me. I can't heal myself, so I can't walk. He was the leader of the people that took me. He was the only one you didn't kill."

"H-He raped you?"

"I'm okay."

"No, I'll kill him."

Kakashi sat her down by the tree again and masked his chakra again. He jumped into the tree and waited for that sorry bastard to return. A few minutes later the man slowly approached Sakura.

"You know, I don't think I had my fill yet."

"No… NO!"

Kakashi jumped down and stabbed the man in the head with a kunai. The man slowly turned around before he fell down dead.

"You will never touch my Sakura again!"

"Kakashi."

Kakashi held her while she cried. He picked her up bridal style and made his way home.

**Author's Note: Well, the plot thickens. Didn't you ever wonder what happened to the leader of the gang? Well, now you know lol. If you think I should put in the rape or scene, or you want to know what happens, message me. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	16. Chapter 15: Thank You

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the late update. I've been gone for a week (Cause I haven't stayed at another house in a year and a half) and I couldn't write the next chapter of the story. LOL. I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Cheerios are mini Donut Seeds! It's a conspiracy! Oh yesh…it's brilliant! (I own nothing!)**

**Ch. 15: Thank You**

Kakashi carefully sat Sakura down on the hospital bed. Tsunade had been called in to heal her wounds.

"I'm so sorry Sakura."

"It's okay Kakashi, I made the choice to leave and I knew something like this was going to happen."

"…."

Kakashi ran a shaky hand through his silver locks. He completely unaware of the presence behind him and jumped when she spoke.

"What happened Sakura?"

"I chose to leave the village with the leader of the gang that kidnapped me."

"Why?"

"I traded my life for Maya's. The had put a jutsu on the girl so that I would come with them."

"What did they do to you?"

"The leader…" Sakura's voice caught in her throat and tears welled in her eyes.

"The leader…raped her, Tsunade-sama."

"Oh Sakura… I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Can you heal me now please?"

"Yes of course. Kakashi please wait outside."

Kakashi slowly exited the room, but stayed close to the door. He could barely make out what hey were saying.

"Where are you hurting Sakura?"

"Well, my ass is hurting and so is my vagina."

"He raped you in both places?"

"Yes, and he would have done it again if Kakashi hadn't killed him."

"Thank God for Kakashi."

"Yes, my Kakashi."

Tsunade didn't say another word as she healed Sakura, but looked at her ex-student suspiciously. After she was finished Sakura tried to walk experimentally and found that she could hand the small amount of pain still present.

"So, what's this about your Kakashi?"

"Hmm…oh did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, now explain."

"Two days ago, when I got out of the hospital, I woke at 12:15 and I sat in Kakashi's shower and cried. He walked behind me and held me. He wasn't naked, but I was and I had laid my head back on his shoulder. He couldn't stop staring at my chest and the feel of his silk pajamas against my skin really turned me on. I stood up and help him up, but when I did something just snapped."

"What happened?"

"I pushed him against the wall and within a matters of minutes I had ripped all his clothes off."

"I never thought you were that impulsive Sakura. Did you make love to him?"

"Yes. He was so gentle, well, until I told him I wanted him to go faster." Sakura and Tsunade shared in a small laugh before Sakura continued.

"But to tell you the truth Sensei, I love him."

"You're not telling me anything new. I've known that for a long time."

"Really? I never thought it showed that much."

"It does. So, do you like it rough or gentle?"

"Tsunade! How could you ask me such a question?! I like it rougher."

Both women laughed before the heard a knock on the door. Kakashi slowly entered the room, thankful that his clothes were so baggy. Both women burst out laughing when they saw him enter the room. He looked down and realized that despite the fact his clothes were baggy, you could still see his length begging to be let out.

"Ka…Kakashi…you might want to take care…of that before…anybody else sees!" Sakura said between fits of giggles.

"Ummm…I'm going to…go back to the…tower now…see you in a few days…Sakura." Tsunade tried to desperately keep herself from laughing.

"Bye Sensei!"

Tsunade ran out f the room and down the hall, her laughter echoing throughout the halls. It was a good thing Kakashi was wearing a mask or they would have seen his burning blush.

"So, where you listening at the door?"

"Umm…no."

"What no lame excuse to accompany the lie?" Sakura smiled sweetly at him.

"…"

"Well, Tsunade said I can go home, so let's get going."

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

Kakashi quickly Shushined (sp?) to his apartment, leaving a very amused Sakura to follow him. Sakura opened Kakashi's door and heard water running. She quietly walked up to his bathroom door and looked through the crack. He had his head thrown back against the wall, his eyes were closed, and he was stroking his cock. Sakura smiled before she silently took her clothes off and climbed into the shower. She took his cock into her hand and he jumped when he realized that for the second time that day, he had been surprised.

"When did you get here?"

"Just a second ago, now shut up and give me a kiss."

Kakashi willing obliged as Sakura continued to move her hand vigorously. Kakashi let out a low moan and gently rubbed her breasts. However, when his hands moved lower she completely froze. Kakashi stopped moving and looked at Sakura. Her eyes were filled with fear and she looked as if she was going to cry. Kakashi moved his hand and hugged Sakura tight to his chest.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot about what happened to you."

"No, I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't do what he did, but it just all came rushing back."

A few tears escaped her eyes and Kakashi swept her up into his arms and turned off the water. He grabbed two towels on his way to his bed. He threw a towel on the bed and laid her down on it. With the other towel, he lightly dried her off and dried himself off. Kakashi tied the towel around his waist when he heard urgent knocking on his front door. He opened it to find a slightly distraught Naruto. Kakashi offered him a seat and he gladly took it.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Tomorrow we are officially at war."

"With who?"

"Kohaku Katsuki, has formed a band of the most dangerous S-ranked rogue Nin. He has officially declared war on Konoha and our allies."

Sakura gasped at the news and shivered as she realized what this could mean for her…she could lose Kakashi. She didn't want to remember there possible last night like this. She was going to enjoy tonight if it killed her.

"I have to go. I still have to tell Sasuke."

"What time are we to report to the tower?"

"6."

Naruto ran out of the house and down the street. Kakashi closed his door and walked back into his bedroom. Sakura looked at him with sorrowful, hurt, scared eyes…the eyes of a victim. He wanted so much to tell her that it was okay, but he knew that they could possibly die. However, in the next instant, Sakura threw herself off the bed and her lips crashed on Kakashi's with a bruising force he had never felt her use before.

'_What was I thinking! This is Kakashi he will never hurt me, he loves me! I am damned determined to make this one hell of a night for him!'_

A few tears fell down her cheeks and Kakashi wiped them away.

"Don't cry, I love you too much to see you hurt anymore."

"I love you too Kakashi. I don't want to lose you."

Sakura once again ravished his lips and eagerly ran her hands over his body, only pausing briefly before curling her fingers around his ridged length. Kakashi's head fell back against the wall with a thump and Sakura suckled one of his hard nipples. Kakashi's entire body shook with need as Sakura drove him over the edge. He released into her mouth with hot spurts. Sakura swallowed every drop before laying down on the bed. Kakashi followed and gently suckled an erect nipple while cupping her other breast. Sakura moaned low and her body shook as his hand slid farther down her stomach.

"Sakura?"

"It's okay."

"Okay."

His hand slid to her wet, warm folds and he caressed her clit, making her cry out and buck against his hand. He skillfully slipped between hers legs and undid the knot in his towel. Sakura watched it cascade to the floor before looking into the eyes of the man she loved. She sat up and pulled him in for a kiss and as their lips met, his length entered her. She cried out, trembled, and clung to him as he whispered over and over, his voice muffled against her hair, "I love you." Their bodied melted into each other with each thrust and withdrawal, like a molten fusion. And when their orgasms broke and consciousness briefly disappeared, when he released his seed in her, for a mindless moment the coming war vanished from their thoughts, and fear and danger slipped away. They were only a man and a woman deeply in love. Kakashi collapsed to her side and Sakura gazed at him from under languid lashes. They gave each other a smile before Sakura snuggled close and they fell asleep. Sakura woke up an hour later and walked to the kitchen to get a drink. She never felt a presence in the room until someone grabbed her by her waist. She was about to scream when she realized it was Sasuke. She quickly tried to cover herself, but found that there was nothing that could cover her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was contemplating whether of not to wake you so that we could talk, but I guess I got a little more than I bargained for."

"Just a little. What did you want to talk about?"

"The war."

"…."

"Tsunade wants you to stay behind as a Medic-Nin while Kakashi, Naruto, and I lead the rest of the shinobi."

"Absolutely not. I will not stay behind when the life of my two best friends and the man I love are at risk. I'd be more useful as a Medic-Nin out on the battle field that I would in the damned hospital!"

"I figured you'd say that. Well, I just came by to give you that little heads up. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye and please be careful. I don't want to lose any of you again."

"Don't worry, you won't."

Sakura went to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head and their lips connected. Sakura's eyes widened as she quickly pulled away.

"What the hell?"

"I always wanted to kiss you, I was just too afraid to do it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Sakura felt herself blush as Sasuke walked away from her and out the door, quietly shutting it. She walked upstairs and set her alarm for 5.

**Author's Note: Well, how did you like that plot twist! Oh before I forget, I forgot to explain that most of those missions on Sakura's chart in the beginning of the story were done by the fake Sakura in the six months she was there. LOL. Well, can you wait till the next chapter? You never know, it could be the last one….the again, it might not be. You never know when I'm the writer! LOL. Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 16: Bloody War

**Author's Note: Well, let's find out if this is the last chapter or not. I bet you can hardly contain yourself! (JK LOL!)**

**Disclaimer: Moi faire un bande de peuple en mon cr**9**ne! ( I OWN NOTHING!) (If you'd like to know what this means, ask me…LOL. **

**Ch. 16: Bloody War**

Sakura woke when her alarm sounded. She quickly jumped out of bed and dressed. As she was brushing her silky hair, Kakashi's arm circled her waist. His free hand ran through her velvety locks.

"Are you ready for today?"

"Yes."

"You know this will be a very long battle."

"I know." Sakura turned toward Kakashi, head down.

"What's wrong?"

"Promise me….promise me you'll come back."

"I promise Sakura. Nothing could tear me from you."

With that said, he lifted her chin with his fingers and gave her a tender kiss. They only broke apart when they heard knocking at the door. Sakura walked to the door while Kakashi dressed. When she answered, Naruto and Sasuke were standing outside, cheeks a bit flushed from the cold.

"Come on in, I'll make us some tea."

Sasuke and Naruto sat on the couch while Sakura prepared the drinks. A few minutes later, both Sakura and Kakashi entered the room and she passed out the drinks. As she sat down she fumbled through her pockets.

"What are you looking for."

"This." Sakura produced a small bottle with amber liquid. As she opened it, the smell of strong alcohol filled the air.

"What is that?"

"It's a special alcohol that Tsunade and I concocted."

"What does it do Sakura-chan?"

"Well, one sip of this gives you an enormous energy boost."

"Okay…"

"And I like the flavor."

"What's the flavor?"

"Cherry. Want some?"

"Sure."

Sakura put one drop of it in Kakashi's, Sasuke's, and Naruto's, but she put two in hers. The guys all looked at her and she smiled.

"Why did you put two in yours?"

"Because I can handle the strength."

"And we can't?"

"Take a sip and you'll see."

Sakura took a long swig of her drink, her expression as cool as ever. All three boys followed her example, but were soon sputtering at the heat burning their throats.

"What the hell did you put in that shit?! It's stronger than what I normally drink!"

"I agree with Sasuke. How is it that you manage to keep a straight face?"

"And when the hell did you become a drinker Sakura-chan?!"

"Well, it's a special mixture of herbs and alcohol, I can keep my face straight because I'm used to the strength of the drink, and I had an alcoholic Sensei for years, so I may have picked up some of her habits."

Sakura smiled sweetly and the guys smirked at her. They quickly gulped down the liquid, despite the burning in their stomachs, and shushined to the Hokage Tower. Upon arrival, they bumped into Tsunade and Gaara.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama. Good morning Gaara-kun."

"Good morning Sakura." Gaara nodded his good morning and walked toward his siblings.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you."

"I already know you want me to stay behind, but I refuse. I'm more useful in the battlefield as an on-hand Medic-Nin, than I am back here."

"I knew you were going to say that. Promise me that you'll be careful Sakura. I can't have my best student dieing on me."

"I promise Tsunade-sama."

"Good."

Sakura took her position between Kakashi and Sasuke. Tsunade stood before thousands of shinobi, ready to fight to defend Konoha and their own Hidden Villages.

"Today, we will fight a war against some of the most deadly shinobi. We will fight with stealth, speed, agility, but most of all, we will fight with honor. We will fight protecting the people that we love. Most importantly, we will come back alive and we will win!"

The village was filled with shouts and war cries. Sakura beamed at her ex-Sensei's enthusiasm and encouragement. Something glittered out of the corner of Sakura's eye and it the next instant, her own kunai deflected the one flying at Tsunade.

"EVERYBODY READY YOURSELF!" Tsunade screamed.

The sound of weapons being drawn echoed through the air. In the next instant, thousands of rogue S-class shinobi appeared on the horizon. Sakura could feel her blood boil as she looked at the shinobi invaders. She did a set of hand seals behind her back and charged toward the enemy. She could hear the protest of everyone behind her, but she didn't care. She was close enough to see their leader smiling wickedly. She jumped up and threw her arm forward. The leader had managed to escape the attack, but as she was running back toward everyone, she heard the gasp of the rogue leader. As she reached Kakashi she turned around. He gave her an inquiring look and she pointed towards the rogue shinobi army. As Kakashi laid his eyes on the scene, he was surprised. Sakura had somehow created and invisible chakra whip that cut hundreds of the enemy in half.

"MOVE FORWARD AND PROTECT OUR HOMES!"

At Tsunade's command, the shinobi charged towards the remainder of the rogues and the battle had officially begun. Fireballs flew past everyone as counter attacks were issued. Sakura was at the head of the fighting, Kakashi following her closely behind.

"Watch out Sasuke!" Sakura shouted and Sasuke moved in time to deflect the shower of Senbon (sp?) flying toward him. Sakura sliced the man's throat in front of her and turned as she felt the sting of a blade cutting her leg.

"LOOK OUT!"

A huge fireball smacked in between Sakura and the man she was about to kill and sent them flying. Sakura hit a wall, but stood up and regained her balance. She quickly did some hand seals and a shower of poison mist rained down on their opponents. Many had come unprepared and succumbed to the poison. Sakura smirked and secretly thanked Tsunade for teaching her that. She looked around for Kakashi and found him fighting an opponent. She looked around and glanced over all the carnage, but someone caught her eye. It was a man running away from the fight with…Maya in his arms. She quickly chased after the enemy Nin. She did hand seals as she ran and shot a Senbon in his neck. He turned around and dropped Maya before dropping to his knees. Sakura quickly scooped up Maya and ran back toward the village. On her way there, she encountered Hinata and she handed her Maya.

"Go hide Hinata, it's not safe for you or Maya."

"Sorry. Thank you for getting her back."

"I have to get back now, you're welcome."

Sakura ran toward the village, but was stopped as a man kicked her in the gut. She punched the man and he staggered back. Sakura regained her composure and took a fighting stance. Over the years her Taijutsu had become almost as good as Lee's. The man charged her, but she stood motionless. As he neared her, her hand shot out and ripped through his neck. He fell to the side and Sakura ran the rest of the way into the village.

**An Hour Later:**

Sakura was bloody and bruised as she fought along side Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto. As another fireball flew toward them, they were thrown apart. However, Kakashi was thrown onto an enemy trap. When it exploded, fear rose in Sakura's gut.

"KAKASHI!"

She ran to his side and saw that he was still breathing, but he was losing a lot of blood. Sasuke and Naruto were unaware of what had happened and Sakura desperately tried to heal him.

"S-Sakura, I'm sorry." He coughed up a little blood.

"Don't say that, you'll be fine in a minute."

"No…I w-won't be o-ok."

"Kakashi, don't give up on me yet!"

"I….love…you."

"Kakashi? KAKASHI! DON'T DIE ON ME KAKASHI! YOU PROMISED ME GODDAMN IT!"

Tears streaked down her face as she held his limp body. She wanted nothing more than to kill that sorry bastard that dared take her happiness away.

"SAKURA-CHAN LOOK OUT!"

Sakura turned around, but not in time. A sword impaled her stomach and she coughed blood and turned toward Kakashi. She walked toward his fallen body and tripped. As she fell forward, the sword was pushed all the way through her stomach and out her back. She turned her body toward Kakashi and let the tears flow as her friends approached her.

"Sakura-chan. Please don't die."

"I'm sorry I broke my promise. I love you guys."

"You say that like you're giving up Sakura."

"I don't want to live without Kakashi."

"Sakura please!"

"K-Kakashi….you….promised…. that said, she took her final breath. Sasuke had run to find Tsunade in hopes of saving both Kakashi and Sakura, but it was too late. Naruto sat on the ground and cried silently. A moment later, he stood up. The anger of the Kyuubi (sp?) shown in his eyes.

"We made a promise to each other Sakura. You promised you'd be okay. I will avenge you. I will kill the sorry bastard that dared lay his hands on you!"

Naruto charged the man that had killed Sakura and his hand ripped clear through the man's stomach.

"Now you know the pain she felt as you took away her life you sorry Bastard!"

"Where's Sakura, Naruto?"

"Over there Tsunade."

Tsunade ran up to her student, but her injuries were worse than she feared. Tsunade cried, as did Naruto and Sasuke.

**Author's Note: Well, this is a very short chapter. However, I'm not telling you whether this is the last chapter or if the next chapter will be a chapter of thanks. Don't you just hate me. LOL. Enjoy, and keep wondering which it's going to be.**


	18. Chapter 17: The Rain

**Author's Note: Well, you guys have been waiting a little bit, so let's see if I've killed them off or if this is a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Throughout this hurricane we call life, I will hold you close because I know if I didn't have you, surviving would be pointless. (I own nothing!)**

**Ch.17: The Rain**

As they cried, they could not see her fingers twitching.

"Stop crying, I'm not dead yet and neither is Kakashi. I went into that meditation state that you taught me to go in if I was losing a large amount of blood."

"Sakura-chan, you're okay!"

"Yes, but if we don't get some help, we won't be."

Tsunade leaned down to heal her student, but Sakura's hand shot out and stopped her.

"Heal Kakashi."

"But Sakura, I…"

"If Kakashi dies, I don't want to live, there would be no point."

Tsunade reluctantly walked toward Kakashi and felt for his pulse. It was there, but it was faint.

"One of you hold Sakura against you. Keep her warm and keep her head propped on your shoulder."

"I'll do it."

"Uh…Thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke sat down behind Sakura and pulled her close to his body. He had dreamt of doing this for years, but it was too late. She had moved on. Her breath was hot against the side of his neck and he wished that he could cover her mouth with his again. His entire body ached for her, but he had more respect for her and Kakashi. He loved her, and because he did, he'd let her go. Just as he had come upon that realization, something happened. Sakura had stopped breathing. Sasuke frantically felt for her pulse, but realized there wasn't one. He laid her on the ground and tried to recall what he had learned on healing. His hands hovered over her and he shook slightly. He swallowed his fear and his chakra began to flow through her veins. Slowly, he healed her, aware of the eyes watching his every move. Finally, she began to breathe again and she slowly opened her eyes. She was surprised that Sasuke had healed her. Tears filled her eyes when she looked toward Kakashi. He was awake and okay, thanks to Tsunade. Kakashi looked at Sasuke when he turned toward Tsunade.

"Thank you Sasuke. I don't know what I can ever do to repay you. Without Sakura, life would be pointless."

"I think I know how. First you two have to go to the hospital."

Sasuke picked up Sakura and shushined to the hospital, Naruto following with Kakashi. After they got checked into their separate rooms, Sasuke visited Kakashi. Kakashi looked up at him when he entered.

"Yo."

"Hn. Listen, I know how you can pay me back."

"How's that?"

"If you and Sakura consent, I want to let her know how I feel about her."

"… how?"

"I want one kiss."

"A kiss…that's it? Just one kiss?"

"Yes."

"I agree, in fact, it's less than you should get for saving her."

"No, it is the right amount."

Sasuke left the room and headed down the hall to Sakura's room. As he entered, he found her sitting up looking out the window. She didn't need to turn her head to know who had come to see her.

"Hello Sasuke."

"Sakura, I need to talk to you." Sakura patted the spot beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"I just talked to Kakashi. He wanted to pay me back for saving you. We have an agreement, but you must agree as well. Before I tell you what the agreement was, I want to tell you something."

"Okay…what is it?"

"I…I love you Sakura."

"What?"

"I love you. I have for a long time. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I know I can't have you now, but there is something I want from you."

"W-What?"

"A kiss. Kakashi and I agreed that one kiss was enough payment for saving you life. There are only two rules I want you to abide by. One, I want you to agree to this kiss and two, I want you to kiss me like you would have if you still loved me."

"S-Sasuke, I still love you. That much will never change, but I love Kakashi more. I will abide by the rules of the kiss though."

With that said, Sakura leaned closer to him and closed her mouth over his. He was shocked that she was so bold as to make the first move. He licked his bottom lip and in short time gained entrance. As their tongue's danced, he mused on her taste.

'_She tastes like…cinnamon and Jasmine. God I wish I could do more to her. I want to feel her squirm under my touch.'_

Sakura had straddled his legs in order to make the kiss more intimate. Her arms hung loosely around his neck and she could feel his erection against her stomach. After what seemed like hours, she broke the kiss and sat on the bed. Sasuke was panting and his erection throbbed and begged to be let out of it's bindings. He quickly glanced at her and noted her glazed eyes. He smiled slightly at her arousal, but Sakura was confused. She knew she loved Kakashi, but did she still love Sasuke just as much? Sakura had not been hooked up to any machines, her wounds already healed. She was simply in the hospital for rest. She ran out of the room, Sasuke froze in place, wondering if had done something wrong. Sakura ran into Kakashi's room and looked at the sleeping man. She sat on the floor and cried, her tears hot against her flushed cheeks.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"I…I'm sorry Kakashi."

"For what?"

"I liked it…I didn't think he affected me that way…why did I like it?"

"Like what…and who are you talking about?"

"The kiss Sasuke gave me."

"Oh…it's okay Sakura."

"No it's not! I'm so disgusted with myself."

"Sakura…it's okay. I knew that would happen, but it's a small price to pay to have you by my side."

"Kakashi…."

"I was so worried that I had lost you. Honestly Sakura…if he had asked to be able to do anything to you for one night, as payment for saving you…I think I would have agreed. I own him my life. Sakura…you are my life."

"Anything huh?"

"Sasuke…"

"Are you serious Kakashi?"

"Yes…as long as Sakura agreed."

"Really now? Hmm…."

Sakura could see his gears turning…and that scared her. What was he going to ask of her? What did he want?

"I want her to spend the night with me. After tonight, you'll no longer be in debt to me."

"Fine, but you better not hurt her Sasuke."

"Sakura?" She glanced at Kakashi and he shook his head.

"O-okay."

"Good, come on then. I wanna get home before too late."

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Kakashi."

Just then, the rain started to fall. As Kakashi stared out his window, he thought of Sakura and how she had cried.

'_Your tears were like rain. I never want to see you cry again. I hate to see you hurt Sakura. I love you so much…I don't know what I would do without you. I hope you'll be okay at Sasuke's. I think I know what he's going to ask of you…and if you say it's okay, I won't be mad. It would be a very small price to pay for your life." _

**Author's Note: You didn't really think I would stop my story just like that did you? I'm so sorry for the late update. My friend came over and she brought her baby. She was adorable. Anyway, I hope you guys aren't too mad for the late update. (PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!) The next chapter will focus on what happens at Sasuke's house.**


	19. Chapter 18: What Did I Get Myself Into!

**Author's Note: Well, I told you that you would have to wait so long for the next chappie lol! I don't know what going to happen yet, so bear with me. I'm making all this up as I go along. LOL. ENJOY! Please don't kill me for the surprise SasuxSaku**

**Disclaimer: Can you feel the pain, when it's all just a game? (I OWN NOTHING!)**

**Ch. 18: What Have I Gotten Myself Into?!**

Sasuke scooped Sakura into his arms the second they exited the hospital and shushined to his house. When the appeared at his doorstep, he set her down, her eyes still wide with surprise.

"YOU ASS! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Did I scare you…Sakura."

Sakura bit back a remark as her brain registered the way he said he name. His deep, rumbling voice accentuated every syllable in her name. His words echoed in her head and she vaguely wondered what he had planned.

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want?"

"You."

It was a simple word, but it rang through Sakura's head as if someone had just slapped her. She stumbled back slightly as everything he implicated became clear.

"But Kakashi…"

"The only reason that are with Kakashi is because he got to you before I did. I still love you damn it! I'm only asking for one night, one night of happiness. One night to see what I would have had, had I not broke your heart. One night to see what I have lost. That's all I'm asking for Sakura. Will you give me one night?"

"I…I…"

"Please?"

"I'll try, but I'm not promising anything."

"Thank you."

Sasuke took her by the hand and led her inside his large house. He told her to make herself comfortable and that he would be right back. Sakura sat down on his couch and looked around the living room. Paints adorned his walls. Paints of both happiness and misery. Only after taking a second look around did she notice the two pictures on the mantel. One was of Team 7 when they were younger and the other was of…his family? Sakura stood and walked to the wall. She closely studied the picture to find that it was indeed his family. Sasuke watched her study the pictures before appearing behind her.

"Here, put these on. I think they'll fit."

"Ummm…thank you."

Sakura looked at the clothes he had given her. There was a short, dark red dress and a pair of panties. She walked into his bathroom to change.

"Well, I wonder where he got these clothes? The dress should reach mid-thigh."

Sakura slipped the clothes on and borrowed his hair brush. She quickly washed her face and walked into the living room again. She sat on the couch and waited for Sasuke to join her. He joined her shortly, carrying two bowls of rice and two cups of warm Sake.

"I don't have any tea, so I hope this is fine."

"Thank you."

Sakura ate in silence, waiting for Sasuke to say something…anything. When he finally spoke, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Sakura, are you tired?"

"Not particularly. Why?"

"I'd like to go to my bedroom."

"Okay."

"I want you to come with me."

"I…uh…I…"

"Sakura, it's okay. I'm not going to attack you."

"I…okay."

When Sakura looked into his obsidian orbs, she knew she could trust him. He grab her hand and led her to his bedroom. Sakura sat on the bed, while he walked into his closet. He came out hold a nightgown and a pair of boxers.

"Here, go change."

"Okay."

Sakura grabbed the clothes and walked into his bathroom. When she looked at the nightgown he had handed her, she almost fainted.

'_**WHAT! WHY DID HE GIVE YOU THAT?! Doesn't he know you love Kakashi?!'** 'Yes he knows and I think that's what's bothering him. I think this time…I hurt him. Although I know Kakashi may never forgive me, I'm going to give him this one night. I will treat as I would have all those years ago, if he hadn't left.'_

'_**Are you crazy?! What about Kakashi? What do you think your little escapade will do to him? Doesn't he deserve your consideration?'**_

'_He made this decision as much as I did. He's the one who told me to come here and he's the one who said he'd give Sasuke anything. I can beg Kakashi for forgiveness, but I can never thank Sasuke enough for saving me. I will give him the one thing that only he and Kakashi are allowed to have.'_

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll be there in a minute."

Sakura shrugged the dress off and slipped on the sheer, black gown. She quickly glanced at herself in the mirror and decided that this gown would do. She had made up her mind and tonight…she would seduce Sasuke. She walked out of the bathroom and felt his eyes on her form. Her hips swayed as she walked toward the half naked man.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Don't you like it?"

"I….I…uh…"

"Shhh. It's okay, I understand."

Sakura climbed into his lap and her lips crashed onto his. Sasuke was taken aback. He never thought she would agree to his intentions. Finally, he returned her kiss with renewed vigor. She could feel him harden immediately. HE was responding to her simple caresses like…a virgin?! She broke the kiss and stared into his obsidian eyes.

"Sasuke…are you…a virgin?"

"…"

"Are you?"

"I…uhh…yes."

"WHAT!"

Sakura stumbled off of him, but in her attempt to stand up, she fell on her ass. Sasuke was unsure how to act, but he was trying very hard not to laugh at her. She had backed herself up against the wall and her entire body was shaking.

'_**He's…a virgin? HE'S A VIRGIN! WHAT THE FUCK?'** 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…I need to get out of here before…too late.'_

Sasuke had walked up to her and cupped her face with his hand.

"What's wrong?"

"You're a virgin!"

"Yes…what's your point?"

"Don't you want to wait for the woman you love to take your virginity?"

"The woman I love is in front of me."

"I…you…I…oh god."

"Why don't you come a little closer."

He grabbed her and pulled her against his hard chest. Sakura could feel his muscle rippling underneath his flesh as he lifted her from the ground. Sakura was not only shocked, but she was unsure how to react.

"Loosen up Sakura. This is going to be a fun evening."

Sasuke's lips crashed upon hers, effectively causing her to swallow her comment. His tongue ran across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing their tongues to engage in their battle. Sakura moaned against Sasuke's mouth when his hands ran across a taut nipple. Although Sasuke was a virgin, he was by no means idiotic in the ways of seduction. His hands ran under the sheer fabric and up her side, eliciting another moan from Sakura. He tweaked her taut nipples and she squirmed under his touch. Sakura sat up and slowly pulled of the gown and tossed it to the side of his bed. When she laid back down, her hair fanned around her. Sasuke thought she resembled an angel. His hands ran across her silky flesh. He leaned down and took her tight bud into his mouth. Sakura's body shook with desire as she moaned. Sasuke hands roamed her small frame and came rest at the tops of her panties. In one swift motion, he pulled them off, exposing a soft patch of pink curls. As his eyes slid over her toned body, ecstasy poured over him like a waterfall of fire. He noted her glazed expression as her hungry eyes roamed over his taut, muscular body. Sasuke quickly pulled off his boxers to expose his long, hard flesh. Sakura nearly passed out at the size. His was at least two inches longer than Kakashi and at least an inch wider. Sasuke allowed himself a real smile as he saw Sakura's shocked expression.

"What's the matter?"

"It's…it's huge!"

Sasuke silently laughed as he captured her mouth with his again. His hand opened her warm folds and his nimble fingers set to work on the small bundle of nerves. Sakura bucked against his hand as she moaned. He slipped two fingers inside her and she gasped in surprise. His fingers were longer than Kakashi's. He moved them inside her at a moderate pace until he found himself wanting to fill her hot tunnel. Sakura whimpered as he removed him fingers from within her depths. He poised his large member at her entrance and looked down at her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Sasuke slowly pushed himself inside her slick heat. Sakura winced as she was stretched rather than she was used to. After Sasuke buried himself to the hilt, he pulled back slightly and thrust back inside her. After the first few thrusts, Sakura had become accustomed to his enormous size. She moaned as his pace fastened and his strides became longer. They trashed around wildly on the bed as Sasuke pumped inside her furiously. He felt her walls constrict on his member, signaling her closeness to release. As he pounded her without mercy, the did not hear the door open. Sakura screamed her release and Sasuke followed with a loud moan. He collapsed on top of her small figure. As soon as they had caught their breath, Sasuke rolled off of her. Sakura turned toward him, but stopped suddenly, her eyes as big as saucers.

"What wrong?"

Sasuke turned around and standing in the door way, with his jaw touching the floor, was Naruto. Sasuke frowned as he tried to locate his shorts. Sasuke quickly wrapped herself up before sitting up with her head hung low.

"Don't you know how to knock Dobe?"

"What the hell?! Sakura, how could you do that?!"

"I…I…Kakashi…"

"How could you do that to Kakashi sensei?!"

"He's the one who told me to do it damn it!"

Sakura quickly grabbed her clothes and jumped out of Sasuke's open window. Sasuke ran to the window.

"SAKURA! COME BACK!"

"What the hell is she talking about?" Sasuke turned around and fixed a murderous glare on Naruto.

"Kakashi told her to give me anything I wanted in exchange for saving her life. You…just ruined the best night of my life Naruto. I finally had Sakura. I finally felt how is feels to make love to the person you love. Damn it, learn to knock!"

"I…I…I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"…it's okay. We need to find Sakura. There's no telling what she's doing now."

**Author's Note: Well, that was an expected scene…with an unexpected twist. I bet ya didn't think Sasuke would be a virgin. MWUHAHA!!! Well, I will be posting a new chapter soon. If it's late, bear with me. I make all this up off the top of my head and then write it out. LOL. I know I'm weird. **


	20. Chapter 19: Fuck It!

**Author's Note: Well, this should be an interesting chapter. LOL! Enjoy! **

**Special thanks to Taylor Banta for my awesome idea later in the chapter. You rock!**

**Disclaimer: On a daily basis, I look at you through your window…JK! (I OWN NOTHING!)**

**Ch. 19: Fuck It!**

As Sakura jumped from rooftop to rooftop, naked, hot tears stung her face.

'_What type of person am I?! I cheated on Kakashi!'_

'_**He told you to!'**_

'_It doesn't matter! He'll never forgive me! Our relationship can never be the same! I can only imagine what Sasuke and Naruto think of me!'_

Just when she thought things couldn't get worse for her, it started to rain again. Sakura quickly searched for shelter and notice that there was a rock overhang. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her had while she cried. There was no point in putting on her clothes, they were soaked. How could anything get worse? She had already acted like a whore, what else was going to go wrong?

"Sakura…" _'Sasuke…Naruto…why are you here?'_

"Go away!"

"Sakura, you're going to get sick."

"I don't give a damn!"

"Sakura-chan I…"

"Goddamn it! I said leave me the fuck alone!"

"Sakura will you just listen to…"

"Fuck it! What do you want?!"

"I wanted to apologize Sakura-chan. I jumped to conclusions…I'm sorry."

"…"

"Sakura, say something."

"What do you want me to say Sasuke? I acted like a whore, and now…I don't know what to do! My heart…my heart is being pulled two way! I can't pick one of you because then the other will think I was just using them! I feel like my world is laying in shards at my feet!"

"Sakura…choose Kakashi."

"W-what? You're not going to fight for her, Teme?"

"I love Sakura, but Kakashi did something I would never have been able to do. He let you go with me…even though he knew he might lose you."

"Sasuke…I…"

"I'm not done yet. Tonight…tonight was beyond amazing…beyond words. I will always treasure this night."

"I will too Sasuke. You guys know I love you…but if I don't get out of this rain, I'm going to be very sick."

Sasuke picked her up and shushined to her house. He quickly opened the door and walked to her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and covered her up before turning back to Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm going to stay here and make sure she's okay."

"Okay. Bye."

After Naruto left, Sasuke turned back to Sakura, but she was already asleep. He crawled in next to her still wet form and held her.

**In Sakura's Dream:**

Sakura opened her eyes and took in the site before her. There was a beautiful, sparkling blue lake surrounded by lush green grasses and beautiful, exotic flowers. Sakura could hear people splashing around in the water. She lifted herself off the ground and ran toward the lake. As she neared, she realized she knew who they were.

"Kakashi! Sasuke!" Sakura shouted and waved.

"Hey, come join us!"

"Okay!"

Sakura dove into the water and when she came back up for air, Kakashi captured her lips with his. She instantly melted into the kiss…until somebody else rubbed up against her.

"Sasuke…what are you doing?"

"It's okay Sakura, I want him to join us."

"WHAT!"

"Calm down, I promise you'll like it."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"What there to say? You know you want us both…so why not have us at the same time?"

With that said, Sasuke captured her lips with his. Kakashi's hand inched lower, grazing her taut nipple. Sakura shuddered against Sasuke's hard length, causing a low moan to rise in his throat. Kakashi gingerly sucked and nibbled on Sakura's nipple, while Sasuke's hand trailed the outside of her thigh. As Kakashi rubbed his hard length against her ass, she began to feel aroused. It shocked her that she wanted both of them inside her. Sasuke's hand finally found her center and her rubbed her clit vigorously. Sakura arched into him as Kakashi continued to nipple of her soft flesh. Sasuke slide one long finger into her tight opening. Sakura moaned and rocked on his finger as he slid it in and out of her slick opening. Sakura was vaguely aware of Kakashi's hand inching toward her ass. In the next instant, she felt one of his fingers enter her. She let out a low moan, surprising not only herself, but Kakashi and Sasuke. Ino had told her how good it felt to have someone enter you from behind, but Sakura never thought that she would like it. They both added another finger into her openings and she felt herself climbing the slope to a blinding orgasm. Suddenly, they both pulled their fingers out of her and she whimpered slightly, until Kakashi picked her up. Sasuke laid down in the field of flowers and Kakashi carefully slid her onto his throbbing erection. Sakura moaned as he penetrated her hot core. Kakashi laid down and applied a general amount of lube onto his hard cock, and gently slid into her ass. Sakura winced as she slowly got used to having his size inside her. After he had buried himself in her to the hilt, both Sasuke and Kakashi pulled out of her and thrust back into her. Sakura thought she might pass out of pleasure when they began to pick up speed a few moments later. Her moans where accompanied by heavy breathing and grunting as each man penetrated her. Sakura began to match each of their strokes, bring on a heightened sense of pleasure for them all. As Kakashi and Sasuke felt her walls tighten and relax, they knew she was close to her climax. They put all they had into pounding her thoroughly, until her ear piercing scream shattered the silence. Her scream was followed by several grunts of release and her collapsing onto of Sasuke. After they had caught their breath, Sakura slowly lifted herself off of them, moaning as she felt their still hard erections slide out of her. However, she suddenly felt herself being pulled onto her knees. Kakashi was standing in front of her, his erection brushing softly against her lips. Sakura took his hard length into her mouth and sucked on it a little. Suddenly, Sasuke thrust into her ass, causing her to wince slightly in pain. Sasuke was bigger than Kakashi. He pulled out slowly and thrust back inside her, causing a low moan to rise in her throat. Sakura was unaware of how the vibrations affected Kakashi. As Sasuke continued to thrust into her, picked up speed each time, Sakura began to suck harder on Kakashi's hard length. Kakashi moaned and thrust slightly into her mouth. Kakashi released inside her mouth and a breath later, Sasuke released in her ass. Sakura quickly swallowed Kakashi cum and collapsed. Sasuke slowly pulled his spent member from her luscious ass and collapsed beside Kakashi.

**End of Dream**

"Sakura?"

"Hmmm…mmm…Sasuke…harder."

"Uh…Sakura?"

"Mmm…ahh…faster." For some reason, Sasuke was beginning to feel himself harden.

"Kakashi…mmm…Sasuke…fuck me."

"Uh…SAKURA!"

Sakura sat up bolt right, the cover falling around her naked form. Sasuke could help but gaze at the luscious beauty in front of him.

"Sasuke?"

"I…uh…stayed to make sure you were okay."

"I'm…fine." Sasuke didn't miss the huskiness of her voice or the slight shiver that ran up her form. It was only then that he noticed the wet spot on the bed.

"Sakura, what where you dreaming?"

"N-nothing. Why?"

"You were moaning mine and Kakashi's name and saying faster and harder."

Sasuke could see her bright red blush. Sakura tried to hide her face, but she knew he had seen her blush.

"So…you were having a wet dream about me and Kakashi?"

"I…uh…yes."

"The both of us…in the same dream?"

"Y-yes."

"Are you wanting to have a threesome Sakura?"

"What…n-no!"

"Yes you do. You want us both in you…at the same time."

"N-no…I….uh…"

Sasuke smiled at her and laughed a little. He stood up and walked towards her open window. Just before he left, he turned back around.

"If you ever want to make that dream a reality, you should talk to me an d Kakashi."

Sasuke jumped out the window before Sakura could say one word edgewise. Sakura stared into space as she remembered her dream.

'_What did he mean?'_

'_**He means that if you want to fuck him and Kakashi at the same time, you should just say so.'**_

'_Do I want to do that? I mean, it was pretty hot…and it did make me really wet thinking about it…but does that mean that I want them both?'_

'_**It could be fun. I mean…don't knock it till you try it.'**_

'_Maybe…no, what am I thinking? Kakashi would never agree to that. I'm not sure I want him to agree to it.'_

Sakura was brought out of her dream world when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She quickly covered her self and looked at the door.

"Come in."

"Sakura-chan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Naruto. Come have a seat." He sat on the edge of her bed and looked at the floor.

"I…uh…want to ask…er…if you…love Kakashi and Sasuke?"

"I…yes. I don't know what to do Naruto. I love them both, but I know I can only have one. I love Kakashi more though. Sasuke really hurt me when he left."

"The, I don't see where there's a problem Sakura-chan. You love them both, but Kakashi loves you more. He put you in front of everybody in his life. Sasuke wanted his revenge. He got what he wanted, but he lost someone precious along the way."

"Thank you Naruto."

Sakura threw her arms around his neck, completely forgetting that she was naked. Naruto blushed when she pulled away, but soon the were both laughing. Naruto got off the bed and said that he had to leave. Sakura hugged him good bye and lay back down on her bed. She couldn't sleep, her thoughts were racing a mile a minute.

**Author's Note: Sorry the update is a tad bit late. My best friend is here and I had a lot of appoints…plus we're celebrating. My best friend is moving in with us! I'm so happy! I hope you liked this chapter.**


	21. Chapter 20: I'll Have A Blue Christmas

**Author's Note: Well, that last chapter was unexpected, eh? LOL! You never know what to expect when reading my work! So, this chapter was inspired by my bestest friend. Thanks a bunches you still rock!**

**Disclaimer: All is good, all is well. Kiss my fat ass, I'll see you in Hell!**

**Ch. 20: I'll Have A Blue Christmas**

"Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke…sit."

"What was so urgent Hokage-sama?"

"We have gotten reports that there may be an attack on Konoha around Christmas." (That's right, in my story they celebrate Christmas (.) )

"Tsunade-sama, are you about to tell me that I'm not spending Christmas home?"

"Yes Sakura. I'm sorry, but we need your team effort."

"What about Naruto?"

"We are letting him stay home with his family."

"Hn."

"You will leave as soon as you pack. Only attack if you deem it necessary."

"Hai."

All three shushined to their houses to pack. As soon as Sakura had packed her bag, she went to see Ino and Naruto.

'_Lord, I hope I don't have anymore dreams like that.'_

"Hey Ino."

"What are you doing here Forehead Girl?"

"I wanted to say Merry Christmas and goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"I have a mission."

"Damn it Sakura! You were supposed to sing with me!"

"I know, but it's a very important mission."

"Oh well. Who did you get stuck with?"

"Kakashi and Sasuke."

"No way! You got stuck with two Konoha hotties! Girl you're lucky!"

"Well, I have to get going. Bye."

Sakura shushined to Naruto's house. Hinata and Maya were sitting on the porch when she appeared.

"Auntie Sakura!"

"Hey Maya! How are you Hinata?"

"Good and you?"

"Fine…but I have to go on a mission."

"I know. Sasuke just came by."

"Oh, where's Naruto?"

"Right here."

"Hey, how are you?" Sakura hugged him.

"Fine, how long is the mission?"

"I don't know. Tsunade-sama is trying to get us back by Christmas."

"I hope you can get back here by then. We were looking forward to the Christmas concert."

"Me too. Well, I better get going. I'm already later than Kakashi."

"Oh the irony."

"Bye."

Sakura quickly shushined to the meeting area. Sasuke and Kakashi were already sitting there.

"It's about time. Let's get going."

**Four Hours Later**

"Where do we have to go next Kakashi?"

"We have to travel over those mountains."

"We better hurry."

"Why Sasuke?"

"Storm."

They quickly began to travel over the rough terrain. They had no choice but to walk in the open when the snow storm hit. They all struggled against the air current as they slowly made their way up the hill. Sakura's limbs were begging to numb and she knew they needed to find shelter soon.

"We need to find shelter!"

"I know!"

"Look over there!" Sasuke had spotted a cave.

"That works!"

They ran toward the cave, but it wasn't until they were inside the cave that they realized there had been a trap set. As Sakura's foot hit the cord, the front of the cave came tumbling down. She quickly jumped out of the way, falling on top of Sasuke.

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

Sakura stood up and looked at the front of the entrance. She kicked at the rocks hoping to dislodge them, but it was no use.

"Looks like we get to spend the night here."

"Well, let's start a fire."

Sasuke quickly lit a fire and sat on the ground. Sakura rummaged through her bag, looking for the emergency blankets she had packed.

"Did you guys pack a blanket?"

"No." They said in unison.

"Here."

Sakura tossed the blankets to the guys and stood up. When she began to strip, Kakashi's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"What are you doing?"

"The blankets will do no good if we are wet."

"Oh…good point."

Both men stood up and began to take their clothes off, carefully placing them by the fire to dry. Sakura quickly wrapped herself up.

"Did anybody think to grab any food?"

"Yeah…here."

Sasuke tossed her a bag of jerky. She took a piece and handed the bag to Kakashi. Sakura nibbled on the jerky, looking at the ground.

"Well, how do we manage to get ourselves into these situations?"

"I don't know. We have been in some pretty weird situations before though."

Sakura stood up and moved to sit between the guys. As she sat down, she could feel the eyes on her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Right…I buy that."

Sakura rummaged through her bag again, but this time pulled out a hairbrush. As she ran the brush through her silky locks, both men began to harden. Sakura was showing a significant amount of cleavage with the blanket. The guys looked at each other and smiled. They had talked while Sakura was saying her goodbyes. They had agreed to share Sakura's bed, but Kakashi was the only one allowed to impregnate her. Both men scooted closer to her small form. Sakura felt a little weird with both men so close to her. Suddenly, she was on her back, Kakashi's lips pressed firmly against hers. Sakura fought to contain the surprised moan that rose in her throat. She suddenly felt a pair of lips kissing on her throat. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke nibbling on her neck.

"What's the matter Sakura?"

"I…you…Sasuke…"

"We have an agreement."

"Agreement?"

"Shh…you'll see."

Sasuke covered her mouth with his and Kakashi opened the blanket to exposed her creamy flesh. She shivered as the cold air washed over her causing her buds to grow painfully taut. Suddenly, every inch of her was covered with Kakashi's heat. She moaned into Sasuke's mouth as she felt Kakashi's hot, moist mouth latch onto her nipple. Her body curved into his as she arched up. His erection pressed against her stomach and Sakura ached to be penetrated. Sasuke's lips left her mouth and latched onto her free nipple. Sakura release a deep moan as both men's hands slid toward her warm folds. Kakashi opened her and slipped two fingers into her warmth as Sasuke played with her hard nub of nerves. Sakura arched into their playful hands while moaning and thrashing. When she felt the absence of their skillful fingers, she whimpered. However, her protests were cut short when she felt Kakashi's hard length enter her. Sakura desperately wanted him to thrust wildly inside her, but she put her hands on his chest to stop him.

"Pick me up."

"But it's cold."

"I don't care. Pick me up."

"Okay."

Kakashi carefully picked her up, mindful of his erection that was still inside her. Sakura struggled to hold her moans as Kakashi slightly withdrew and re-entered her. Sakura turned her head slightly and took in Sasuke's confused look.

"I want you both inside me…at the same time."

Kakashi and Sasuke thought their jaws would unhinge. As Sasuke fought the urge to stumble back, Kakashi spoke.

"I want to take you in the back first. I want to be the only man to take your virginity."

"Fair enough. You don't mind do you Sasuke?"

"N-no."

Kakashi pulled her off his erection, drawing a low moan from Sakura's throat, and placed her in Sasuke's arms. She slowly slid onto his engorged member, moaning as she did. Kakashi walked up to her, but she stopped him.

"In my bag, there's a bottle of KY. Get it for me."

"Why do you have KY in your bag?"

"I might not brag about it, but I have needs too Kakashi…plus I was planning to have you do this to me anyway."

Kakashi hurried found the bottle and applied a liberal amount of the lube onto his erection. He slowly pushed himself inside her, loving the tightness. As Sakura adjusted to the size, Sasuke pulled out and thrust inside her. As soon as Sakura gave the okay, both men began to simultaneously thrust in and out of her. As the gained speed, Sakura began to move with them. Sakura began to flex her muscles causing herself to become almost unbearably tight. Sasuke and Kakashi both grunted and moaned. Soon, they both felt the ripples of release. In the next instant, Kakashi and Sasuke pulled out of her. Sakura whimpered because she had not had the chance to finish, but Sasuke sat her on her hands and knees, and slowly began to enter her from behind. Sakura moaned, but was silenced when Kakashi's erect member slid in her mouth. She moan and suckled his head while Sasuke furiously pumped inside of her. Sakura began to move her head up and down, matching Sasuke pace. She could feel herself growing closer to climaxing and in the next instant, Sakura's moan echoed through the cave as she and Sasuke came. Sakura nipped the head of Kakashi's member, causing him to release in her mouth. As she swallowed every drop, Sasuke pulled himself out of her. Sakura could feel his cum dripping out of her until he began to clean her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

All three quickly huddled under the blankets and fell asleep. Tomorrow they would have to try to find a way to get out of the cave…or die.

**Author's Note: Well, I finally got around to the threesome I have been planning since Taylor Banta mentioned it. I could quite think of a way to get them to have it until my friend mentioned snow. The idea just clicked. Hope you aren't too mad for the slightly late update. I don't know if I will have another chapter up by Christmas, so I'll say it now: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!**


	22. Chapter 21: Numb

**Author's Note: Well, that was a rather unexpected chapter. Sure, I wrote it in a dream, but did you think they would really have a threesome. MWUHAHA!!!! Always expect the unexpected. LOL. Well, I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: In the beginning, there was nothing. The God said, "Let there be light!". There was still nothing…but at least you could see it better! (I own nothing!)**

**Ch. 21: Numb**

Sakura woke to an odd numbness in her limbs. Sometime during the night their fire had gone out. As she tried to sit up, her body felt heavy and weak. She moaned causing Kakashi and Sasuke to wake.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"I don't know Sasuke. I can feel my body."

Kakashi sat thinking for a minute until it dawned on him what might have happened. He gently lifted her body and found exactly what he had been looking for.

"Look there Sasuke. It's a small needle. It's not big enough for a person to detect, but had a liberal amount of poison on it. I suspect it was a paralyzing poison. There no telling how long it will be until you get the feeling back in your limbs. Sasuke, help me dress her."

They quickly pulled oh her clothes and then dressed themselves. After cleaning up their camp, Kakashi pulled Sakura into his arms and began to walk forward. Sasuke kept the cave lit with his fireballs, until they reached a small lake.

"We'll have to go for a swim."

"Why?"

"You see that opening under the water, that's close to the way out. Take a deep breath."

Kakashi pulled Sakura onto his back and tied her wrists together so that he could use his hands. Sasuke dove into the water first, followed by Kakashi. Sakura almost lost her breath as the cold water rushed over her. Kakashi swam as fast as he could, but the extra weight was holding him back a little. Sakura's lungs began to ache as she mentally gasped for air. Soon however, she felt her lungs failing her and the edges of her vision began to fade to black. As soon as she thought she would die, Kakashi broke the surface and both of them gasped for air. Sakura's lungs mercilessly burned with ever breath she took. Sasuke rushed to relieve Kakashi of his burden. Sakura shivered and clung to Sasuke as they quickly moved ahead. After about an hour, the saw light at the end of the tunnel. Kakashi rushed ahead to check for traps and signaled that it was okay. Sakura could feel her body returning back to normal. She could almost support herself. Just as they were about to exit the cave, an arrow lodged itself in Kakashi's right thigh. He hissed in pain as he tore the arrow out of his flesh. Sasuke quickly sat Sakura in a wide enough crack of inner cave wall and ran to help Kakashi defeat the twenty-some men that were standing outside.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?"

"We are a band of rebels, joined together to defeat Konoha."

"Well, you'll have to get through us first."

Sakura listen as the men fought, but soon she crawled out of her hiding spot. She had finally regained her ability to move. As she walked outside she saw that both Kakashi and Sasuke were beginning to slow. Sakura slowly approached the fight, unseen by the men, and stood behind the leader of the group. She pulled her arm back and tapped his shoulder. As soon as she turned around, Sakura fist smashed through his face. She caught his body before it fell to the ground. She hid it behind her back and walked forward and screamed for the fighting to halt.

"HEY BASTARDS! I SUGGEST YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND HERE AGAIN!"

"Why would we do that Sweetheart?"

"If you don't, you'll be sorry."

"As if you could ever do anything that would really hurt us. Besides, I wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face of yours."

"Well, do you think this face is so pretty?"

Sakura thrust their leaders body in front of her. His followers looked completely horrified as did Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Now that I have your attention…if the attack on Konoha continues…this will be happens to you. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes…we won't attack Konoha. We don't have a leader now anyway…it would be pointless."

"Good. I knew you weren't as stupid as you looked. Now, I suggest you get the fuck out of here before I change my mind and kill you all."

The Nin scattered, leaving a rather smug Sakura and a stunned Kakashi and Sasuke.

"What?"

"Where did you learn that jutsu?"

"What jutsu?"

"Your fist went through that guys face!"

"That wasn't a jutsu. That was my strength."

"…"

"What?!"

"Remind me to never make you mad." They said in unison.

Sakura couldn't control the laughter that bubbled inside of her. Soon, she was doubled over, tears running down her face. As her laughter calmed, she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"_What_ is so funny?"

"You should have seen the looks on your faces! I wish I had a camera!"

"Ha ha very funny."

"Kakashi! It was funny. _Glad_ you caught on."

"So, let's head home shall we. I don't want to miss the concert."

"Yeah."

"Hn."

The traveled back in silence, until Konoha's gates came into view. Sakura nearly cried as she saw the banner come into view. It said, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" and had a blown up picture of team 7, her family, Kakashi, and Sasuke. Sakura ran faster than she had ever run and when they came into view, cheers exploded from her friends. Neji was the first person at the front of the line and as she ran, she flung her arms around his neck and embraced him. Tears stung her cheek as everyone crowded around her and Neji. She let go of his neck and began to hug everybody standing there. As she turned around, Kakashi and Sasuke smiled at her. She ran towards Kakashi and flung herself into his arms. They shared a passionate kiss before Sasuke cut in. Sakura turned to kiss his cheek, but at the last moment he turned his head and their lips met. Sakura kissed him just as deeply as she did Kakashi. When she finally turned around, she thought everyone's jaw would unhinge.

"What?"

"You…you…Kakashi…Sasuke…kissing…?"

"Oh…about that…"

"We have a mutual agreement."

Everyone just shook their head and burst out cheering. Sakura quickly slipped into the village with Ino. There was only two hours left until show time.

Sakura lathered her hair with the special shampoo Ino gave her. It smelled like cherries and cream. As Sakura stepped out of the shower, a towel was thrown at her. She caught it and quickly wrapped her hair. Ino was already in costume. She had on a blue and purple sexy Santa outfit. Sakura began to pull on her sexy Santa outfit. It had no straps and had a slit up to the top of her hip on each side, showing her blue thongs. The bottom of the fabric barely reached mid-thigh and was pink and red. Ino was attempting to adjust hers so that a bit more cleavage showed. Ino's hair was brushed straight and she had on purple eye shadow and pink lipstick.

"Hey we better hurry. You have about thirty minutes to do your hair and make-up."

"Why did you pick outfits that would show our thongs Ino?"

"Well, our second performance is going to have more elegant clothing, so I thought we would look sexy for the first."

"Whatever. How is my hair gonna be done in time?"

"Let's just say I brought some help with me."

"Oh no…you didn't!"

"I did. Hinata, Shizune, Tenten! Get in here!"

All three women came in holding curling irons and smiling devilishly. Sakura twitched as the women neared her. Just as she was about to bolt, the women closed in around her. Thirty minutes later…minutes filled with pulling, burning, and screaming…Sakura's hair hung in ringlets adown her back. She had on red lipstick and dark pink eye shadow. Ino had put a little bit of glitter around her eyes as well. Sakura looked in the mirror and smiled. She thought she looked rather pretty. Hinata grabbed her Santa hat and pinned it to her head. They only had one minute left and Sakura was lacing up her heels. She and Ino quickly threw on their cloaks and walked onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman! We are proud to present…Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno singing "Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree." Said Tsunade.

They threw their hood over their heads as the curtains began to open. As the music began, they ripped off their cloaks and began to perform their routine. As their performance ended, they heard many whistles and applause, as well as a few 'Hey Baby's and 'Take It Off's. They quickly ran backstage to change their outfits as Tsunade explained the pause.

"We are taking a five minute intermission so that the girls may change clothes. Please meet in front of the outside stage for the rest of the performances."

Ino handed Sakura two boxes and told her to get dresses.

"I wonder where Ino found those outfits Kakashi."

"I don't know, but Sakura looked…mmm…yummy."

"Shut up Kakashi."

"Fuck off Sasuke."

Both men burst out laughing until the lights dimmed. Sakura and Ino took their seats on the stools on the stage. As they picked up their microphones, the lights began to fade back in. Almost all the shinobi gasped at the site in front of them. Sakura had on a royal blue, strapless, silk dress that flowed to the floor. Her curls were pinned to the top of her head. Ino was wearing a white, strapless, silk dress that flowed to the floor as well. Her long blond hair flowed in waves. Finally, the music began and they sang "I'll Have A Blue Christmas".

**_I'll have a blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue thinking about you  
Decorations of red  
On a green Christmas tree  
Won't be the same  
If you're not here with me_**

And when those blue snow flakes start falling  
And when those blue memories start calling  
You'll be doing all right with your Christmas of white  
But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Decorations of red  
On a green Christmas tree  
won't mean a thing  
If you're not here with me

I'll have a blue Christmas, that's certain  
And when that blue heartache starts hurtin'  
You'll be doing all right  
With your Christmas of white  
But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas

At the end of the song, they stood and curtsied while two boys collected the flowers being thrown onto the stage. AS the handed the women their flowers, Ino gracefully walked off the stage and took her seat by Shikamaru and Chouji. Sakura sat her flowers on her stool and picked up her microphone again.

"Well, this has been a wonderful Christmas hasn't it."

"Yes it has Miss Sakura."

"Ah…here's my helper now. Are you ready to sing Maya?"

"Yes."

On that note, the music began. Together, they began to sing "White Christmas".

_**I'm dreaming of a White Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow.**_

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white.

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white.

Sakura hugged Maya and gave her the bouquet of flowers thrown up to her earlier.

"Wasn't she wonderful?"

"YEAH!!! WOO!!!"

"Well, as much as I would love to sing for you again, I really must be going. MERRY CHRISTMAS!"  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Sakura walked off stage and Kakashi appeared by her side, offering his arm. He led her toward their favorite spot by the waterfall. They could still hear the beautiful music.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Yes."

Sakura took his hand and they began to dance. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sakura, your performance was breathtaking and you look stunning."

"Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself in that suit."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Kakashi, I have something I need o tell you."

"What is it?"

"You remember the first time we had sex?"

"How could I ever forget that wonderful night with you?"

"I…wasn't using any…birth control, and I'm…pregnant."

Kakashi nearly fell over, but managed to keep his balance. Sakura looked at the ground. She had never asked him if he ever wanted kids.

"Y-You're…pregnant? I'm going to be a father?"

"Y-Yes."

Kakashi let out a whoop and lifted her above his head and twirled her. He sat her back on the ground and hugged her.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!"

"S-So…you aren't mad?"

"No! I wanted to have children with you!"

Sakura burst out laughing. She had never been more happy.

"How far are you?"

"Three months. I just found out yesterday."

"Three months? Well, only six more to go!"

They walked hand in hand back to the village. Everybody notice that they seemed to glow.

**Author's Note: Well, what a Christmas surprise. LOL! My next chapter shall be my epilogue. All good things must end. But do not fear, after the epilogue I will be posted a thank you list and a summary of my next story. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!**


	23. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Well, Kakashi's gonna be a daddy. LOL! Hope you guys had a great Christmas, Chanukah, Kwanzaa, or any other holiday you celebrate!**

**Disclaimer: (Kneels down and folds hands) Dear God…Please protect me…from your followers. (I OWN NOTHING!)**

**Epilogue**

Six months later, Mrs. Sakura Hatake was in the hospital, in labor.

"AHH!"

"Breathe Baby…breathe."

"You breathe you bastard! You did this to me!"

Kakashi could only chuckle at her audacity.

"AHH!" Tears rolled down her face.

"Push!"

"AHH! COME OUT DAMN YOU!"

"Push!"

"AHH! Kakashi, you will **NEVER** touch me again!"

"The head is out! Push for me one more time Sakura!"

"AHHHH!!!!"

Sakura felt the baby slid out of her. She was completely exhausted and she looked like shit, but she didn't care. Tsunade smacked the baby's bottom and it began to cry. As she and Shizune washed the baby, Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"It could have been worse."

"How?!"

"You could have had twins."

"Oh God no!"

"Was it really that bad?"

"YES!"

Just as Sakura was about to hold her baby, she let out a glass shattering scream.

"What's wrong with my wife?!"

"There's another one!"

"GOD DAMN YOU KAKAHSI! YOU JINXED ME YOU ASSHOLE!" Kakashi chuckled slightly, but Sakura didn't miss it.

"Push!"

"AHH! I'm going to shove an over sized object up your dick and see how you feel!" Kakashi paled, but didn't take her words to heart.

"Push!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Kakashi was certain the windows would shatter from her screech. As the other baby slid out, Tsunade smacked it's bottom and it began to cry. The washed the baby and wrapped it, and handed both of the children to Sakura.

"Congratulations! You have twins! A boy and a girl!"

Kakashi looked at their kids and noticed that the boy had silver hair and emerald green eyes and the girl had pink hair and obsidian eyes. He noticed that his son's birthmark was behind his left ear…just like his father's had been.

"What are you going to name them?"

"Lux Alexander Hatake and Isis Hikari Hatake."

"What unusual names."

"Yes they are, but our children are rather unusual."

"Where is Isis's birthmark?"

"Her right hip."

"Just like…my mother's."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. She wished her parents could see her children. Just then, a star twinkled in the sky, and she felt that maybe they could see her children and that they had been with her all along.

"You okay?"

"Yes…I'm perfect Kakashi. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Loving me and giving me children."

Kakashi bent down and gave her a kiss. He held her while they watched their babies sleep.

_**If I had to explain how I feel about you  
I don't know what I'd say  
What words do you use to tell a guy  
He's perfect in every way**_

I guess I would start by saying  
Your smile brightens the darkest days  
Then I would thank you  
For changing my life in so many ways

I'd say to you that I miss you  
Every minute you're not near  
To me, the reasons I miss you  
They are crystal clear

Every time we are together  
It seems as if time stops  
Every time we are apart  
My heart slowly drops

The relationship we have formed  
Is one I've only dreamt about  
My life is perfect with you in it  
And I can't imagine living without 

The words aren't present  
For me to share  
But you surely are  
The answer to my prayer 

**Author's Note: Lux Alexander means 'My Light Defending Men'. Isis Hikari means 'Throne Shining'**

**List of Thank Yous**

I would like to thank all of my readers and my friends for the support and ideas you have given me for this story. I will be writing another story very soon. Here is the summary:

_**One summer alone with Sakura was enough for Gaara, but will he be pushed over the edge? And who is watching them? Gaa x Saku. AU, OOC, OC.**_

I hope that you will check it out!

Audrey Rose


End file.
